Reconstruction
by Eyael
Summary: Les aventures de nos héros après le Cell game à ma sauce. Aventure, action et humour. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Reconstruction chapitre 1

La paix était enfin revenue sur terre, la menace des cyborgs et de cell avait été définitivement écartée grace à l'exploit de Son Gohan et celui de son père. Pourtant, il semblait difficile de se réjouir : Son Goku était à nouveau mort et ne voulait ni ne pouvait revenir à la vie. Pour beaucoup c'était une perte tragique, il avait été leur premier ami qu'ils avaient eu : Krilin, ten shin han, Bulma… pour d'autres c'était une frustration comme pour végéta qui avait si souvent rêvé de pouvoir à nouveau affronter son ennemi.

Trunks leur avait fait ses adieux avant de repartir à son époque et leur avait annoncé qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Il faudrait maintenant que chacun prenne sa vie en main et continue à vivre.

Gohan avait encore du mal à recouvrir une vie normale, son père lui manquait terriblement et il n'était pas rare qu'il voit sa mère pleurer en cachette. Il savait que malgré leurs nombreuse disputes les remontrances qu'elle adressait de manière constante à son mari elle l'adorait plus que quiconque.

De plus il venait d'être grand frère depuis peu de temps. Effectivement sa mère avait mis au monde un second enfant, un adorable petit garçon né un 31 mai du nom de Son Goten.

La première fois qu'il l'aperçût, il se pencha tout doucement au dessus du berceau, posant un index sur le visage de son petit frère qui inconsciemment lui décroche un sourire accompagné de gazouillements.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, petit frère, tu verras je t'apprendrais plein de choses, on ne s'ennuiera pas. Sa mère fatiguée observait ses deux fils d'un air soulagé, heureuse de voir que son fils aîné accueillait bien son cadet. Même si son mari était mort, il lui restait ses enfants et ça c'était plus précieux que n'importe quel trésor.

Le petit Trunks grandissait petit à petit, faisant ses premiers pas, tentant de devenir plus autonome au grand plaisir de sa mère qui parfois était tout de même fatiguée par les caprices de son fils voulant tout faire lui-même et n'ayant pas la moindre patience. De plus son mari ne se décidait pas vraiment à l'aider sauf pour l'aider à le faire manger ou l'habiller. Naturellement Végéta s'amusait beaucoup du caractère de son fils ne cessant de répéter qu'il deviendrait un jour aussi charismatique que lui.

Pourvu qu'il ne suive pas entièrement son chemin et qu'il serait aussi curieux et intelligent qu'elle, Bulma prit son fils dans ses bras pour lui donner le bain du soir.

Mi juin.

Au palais du très haut la vie continuait avec la même sérénité et routine. Sachant parfaitement qu'il avait perdu la main malgré l'assimilation avec Kami sama, Piccolo continuait de s'entraîner et de méditer avec toujours autant de détermination. Mais ce jour là quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

Au beau milieu d'un kata, il s'interrompit, le visage crispé et tombant à terre. Immédiatement Dendé se précipita vers lui.

-Piccolo ? Que t'arrive t'il, tu es extrêmement pâle ! Réponds moi je t'en prie !

-Je j'ai envie de… il ne put achever sa réponse rendant une quantité d'eau sur le sol.

-Tu te sens comme ça depuis longtemps ? je veux dire nauséeux ?

-Non pas trop, cinq jours tout au plus. Au départ c'était supportable mais à présent…. En plus je me sens brûlant. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Dendé, pris au dépourvu devant la réponse de son ami hésita à lui dire la vérité. Tel qu'il, le connaissait, il en ferait sans aucun doute une attaque ou ravagerait le palais. Croisant le regard insistant du combattant il baissa le regard et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Heu, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, et promets moi de rester calme.

-Je ne promets rien du tout alors ?

-Disons que ta vie va prendre un tournant assez similaire à celle de Goku ou de Végéta. Félicitations.

-QUOI ?!!! Non c'est pas vrai tu blagues là ou quoi ?

-Je t'assure que non.

-Mais c'est impossible, et pourquoi MOI ?! Tu me vois dans ce rôle non mais vraiment tu m'imagines comme ça ? hé bien pas moi et je….

-Et tu quoi Piccolo ? Demanda Gohan en mettant pied à terre et le saluant comme à l'accoutumée. Il avait complètement oublié la visite de son ami.

-Ah bonjour Gohan, s'il te plait rend moi un service : pince moi fort.

Si ça peut te faire vraiment plaisir, répliqua il en s'exécutant. Le résultat fût qu'il se retrouverait avec un bleu sur le bras dans peu de temps et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Alors de quoi s'agit il, je vais enfin pouvoir être au courant ?

-C'est une catastrophe, un bazar monstre. Gohan…. Je te laisse deviner et tu peux me féliciter même si je n'y tiens absolument pas.

-Piccolo, tu veux dire que tu vas être père ? Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! et dans combien de temps ?

-Hé bien à peu près entre deux et trois semaines, répondit Dendé.

-Et quand je pense qu'il me voit parfaitement capable de l'être, fulmina Piccolo en faisant les cent pas en se levant.

-Il n'est pas le seul à le penser alors.

-Non mais, est ce que vous vous êtes donnés le mot tous les deux ? J'en suis complètement incapable, je…

Son Gohan éprouvait une envie de rire en voyant son maître se mettre dans un état pareil, quoi qu'il en dise il avait la certitude que tout irait pour le mieux.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à ça et puis, tu peux toujours apprendre… En venant à la maison par exemple.

-Hors de question que je repasse du temps avec ta mère !! Les trois années m'ont largement suffi comme ça !

-Pourtant elle semble être la personne la plus qualifiée avec Gohan pour t'aider et puis, tu te sentiras moins dépassé si tu es en contact avec le petit frère de Gohan.

-Non, je ne peux pas, marmonna il d'un ton haché.

-mais si, maman comprendra.

A contrecœur, il finit par accepter, cette idée le dégoutait mais toute la sagesse lui recommandait de suivre cette voie. la confusion s'était saisie de lui, et ce fût un miracle qu'il arrive à rester concentré en plein vol. Était-il vraiment capable de s'occuper d'un bébé, de ne jamais le faire souffrir comme quand il était enfant ?

A sa grande surprise, Chichi après avoir écouté les explications de son fils quoique un peu surprise et courroucée de revoir Piccolo dans sa maison se montrât très avenante.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison était entièrement différente de celle qu'il avait connu avant, son élève avait énormément mûri grâce à la présence de Son Goten.

Les jours devenaient déséquilibrés entre conseils, nausées, douleurs et discussions sur le combat qui s'était déroulé peu auparavant.

Gohan avait semblé jaloux en entendant la nouvelle pour la première fois, mais semblait à présent décidé à prendre autant soin du petit être à naître que de son frère ou de sa mère.

Finalement ce fût en pleine nuit le 2 juillet, que l'événement se produisit ; c'était atroce et douloureux éreintant, finalement un nouveau combat contre Cell ou C 17 aurait été préférable, pensa il laminé et se redressant faiblement, incapable de parler.

A cet instant chichi se précipita dans la chambre.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, comment puis je être capable de ce prodige ? »

La coquille se fendillait lentement, annonçant la présence.

Alors que Chichi semblait fascinée par le spectacle, Piccolo détournait de temps à autre les yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, la coquille était bel et bien fendue, un cri retentit.

-Tiens prends le dans tes bras, demanda Chichi en lui tendant le nouveau né.

S'exécutant, il fût frappé par la ressemblance de l'enfant, c'était sa copie conforme en tout point, à la fois si fragile et pourtant pas. « J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir rajeunissant. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. »

L'enfant jusque là agité, une fois dans les bras de son père se calma immédiatement ouvrant ses yeux et observant son nouvel environnement.

A cet instant, Gohan attiré par le bruit entra le visage taillé par l'inquiétude.

-Piccolo comment te sens tu ? Parle moi, je t'en prie.

-J'ai connu pire mais ça devrait aller…. Murmura il d'une voix faible.

-Oh là la la il est tellement adorable, commenta il sans trop hausser la voix. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance tu sais ? En plus il te ressemble en tout.

Le namek se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête, observant son fils qui s'agitait légèrement. Promenant un doigt sur le corps de son enfant enveloppé d'un linge, le nouveau né lui saisit le doigt de toutes ses forces en lui décrochant un regard maladroit.

A cet instant, Piccolo sentit son cœur fondre devant tant de candeur et d'innocence. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'assimiler cette vérité mais le petit geste de son fils lui redonna espoir.

-C'est vraiment émouvant comme tout, je suis sure que nous allons tous être heureux s'extasia Chichi devant le spectacle. Au fait, tu as prévu de l'appeler comment sans être trop indiscrète ?

-Hé bien… J'avais pensé à un nom comme Seiji. Simple et court, adapté, puisque ça signifie guerrier conquérant.

-C'est vrai que ça lui va bien comme nom, ajouta Gohan ne quittant pas le bébé des yeux.

-Pour le moment Gohan chan ce qui sera parfait c'est que tu retournes te coucher, on aura loisir d'en discuter tout notre soul demain allez au lit !

Une heure s'écoula avant que Chichi ne lui remette à nouveau son fils dans les bras, lavé, habillé d'un petit pyjama blanc.

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous en avez bien besoin, débuta elle d'une voix timide, si quelque chose ne va pas, appelle moi.

Piccolo approuva d'un hochement de tête trop épuisé pour parler encore.

« Dors mon bien mon fils »

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Reconstruction chapitre 2

Résidence des Brief

Tout semblait calme, dans la vaste maison jusqu'à ce qu'un cri perçant se fasse entendre.

A cet instant végéta sursauta dans son lit alors que sa femme se redressait lentement.

« Papaaa ! Papaa ! »

-Bon sang qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? marmonna il en se massant les tempes. En tout cas il hors de question que je l'entende brailler une minute de plus !

-Mmh Végéta vas y, tu vois bien qu'il te réclame, murmura sa femme d'une voix étouffée avant de replonger dans son oreiller.

-J'ai dit non !

Mais les cris redoublèrent à nouveau avec plus de puissance cette fois et sa femme ne semblait pas décidée. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil 7H18 il maudit ce gamin du plus profond de lui-même avant de se lever et d'attraper un T shirt.

Se dirigeant à grands pas furieux vers la chambre de son fils et ouvrant la porte il se planta devant le lit cage où son fils se tenant fermement aux barreaux l'observait les joues sillonnées de larmes.

-Ah bravo, on dirait que tu m'as fait lever pour rien, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

-Papa, manver… répondit il en suçotant son pouce visiblement calmé par la vue de son père.

-C'est pas l'heure et t'attendras ! Essaie de te rendormir.

-Nan ! Pas dodo, veux manveer !

-J'ai dit non ! s'énerva le brun en jetant un regard noir à son fils qui commençait à cogner sur les barreaux. Il n'avait jamais été un serviteur et ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de la cuisine ou le linge ; ca ne serait maintenant qu'il commencerait.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tout ce raffût ? On vous entend dans toute la maison ! Tu devais le consoler et tu fais tout le contraire, grommela sa femme en robe de chambre et les points sur les hanches.

-Maman, s'exclama le petit Trunks visiblement ravi. Tu po'tes moi ? Papa méfant.

-Méchant moi ? S'outra végéta, continue à dire des bêtises et tu vas voir que je vais vraiment devenir méchant maudit gosse !

-Végéta calme toi, il est encore petit soupira Bulma en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu dis ça ce n'est pas bien.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il me réclame à grands cris à manger alors que ce n'est pas l'heure, que je lui ai dit et voila le résultat !

Bulma dût se retenir pour ne pas incendier son mari ; avait il oublié que Trunks n'avait que dix huit mois et que pour un bébé les notions de temps étaient relativement faibles ? Enfin ca aurait pu être pire, Goku aussi aurait pu tomber dans ce panneau ; Chichi avait du être très présente pour son fils vu le « talent » de son ami.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon bébé, comme on tous là on va aller prendre un bon p'tit dej avec du chocolat et des biscuits, tu aimes les biscuits n'est ce pas ?

-Bifcuits bifcuits hui, veux bifcuits !

-Alors on attend quoi, moi aussi j'ai faim, grogna Végéta en sortant.

Quelques minutes plus tard après une petite crise de larmes chacun était attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Végéta engloutissait une pleine assiette d'œufs avec du bacon et alternait avec des toasts sans s'arrêter. De son coté, son fils jouait avec ses biscuits et les trempait dans le chocolat avant de les repêcher avec les doigts jetant de temps à autre un regard à ses parents.

Bulma les yeux bouffis de sommeil finissait sa nuit devant le bol de café sa tartine à la main menaçant dangereusement de tomber par terre jusqu'à ce que son fils lui réclame de la compote.

-Tu me promets que tu la mangeras, on est d'accord ?

-Hui, répondit il avec un sourire angélique.

Sur ces mots elle lui mit devant le nez une petite assiette creuse de compote avec la cuiller. Immédiatement il en attrapa deux bouchées avant de caler et de s'intéresser à autre chose. Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui et il voulait jouer mais il était coincé là haut ! Pas de chance. Reprenant sa cuiller il se mit à frapper l'assiette en esquissant un sourire puis la laissa tomber par terre préférant patouiller. La crème sautait en l'air, c'était très amusant et il pouvait encore le faire, commençant à rire aux éclats la compote commença à voler un peu partout sur la table et sur les occupants y compris sur son père qui se retrouva avec de la compote dans les cheveux.

-TRUNKS SALE GOSSE ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Son injonction eût l'effet inverse, faisant rire son fils aux éclats plus qu'avant. Finalement Bulma enleva l'assiette et adressa un regard à son fils.

-Trunks ! qu'est ce que papa t'a dit ? On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, je ne suis pas contente, pas contente du tout ! Regardes moi ça non mais quel cochon tu es !

Trunks tenta de faire un petit sourire à sa mère pour qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée mais ça semblait mal parti et elle commençait à crier, c'était injuste il s'amusait bien.

-Ah et ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, tu n'auras rien d'autre. Il ne fallait pas que tu jettes partout la nourriture. Chéri, tu peux me passer un sopalin s'il te plait ? Merci.

Bon et à présent tu restes tranquille encore cinq minutes et tu iras jouer.

-Il peut y aller maintenant, grogna Végéta en avalant d'une traite un second bol de café. Moi je dois m'entraîner, à tout à l'heure.

-Quel mal embouché, pensa elle en le voyant claquer la porte. Décidément son mari devenait exaspérant par fois mais elle l'adorait. Saisissant son fils dans ses bras et l'emmenant vers le parc de jeux, elle s'installa un livre à la main dans le canapé pour avoir un peu de détente.

Végéta en avait assez, certes il était fier de son fils, il l'aimait mais les demandes de sa femme l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Quand il était enfant, ce n'était pas son père ou sa mère qui surgissaient au moindre pépin, c'étaient les domestiques. Bien sur il voyait ses parents mais dans la salle du trône ou dans celle des trophées et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de contacts tactiles, ce n'était que de l'exubérance alors pourquoi devrait il se plier à ses ridicules coutumes terriennes ?

Même journée, Mont Paozu.

Il était près de dix heures alors que seul lui et sa mère étaient levés. Restant méditatif devant son petit déjeuner suite aux récents évènements, il ne savait plus trop ce qui se passait exactement, finalement pour tenter de retrouver un peu de calme, il posa une question anodine.

-Maman, tu crois que Goten se réveillera bientôt ?

-Oh oui, je pense. Pourquoi, tu as envie de l'emmener dehors ? C'est gentil d'y penser mon chéri. D'ailleurs je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, mais toi profite donc de cette belle journée : c'est le premier jour de vacances !

Sur ces mots elle disparût de la cuisine.

-Je n'avais pas cette idée en tête, soupira il une fois seul. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, son humeur restait maussade alors qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, un petit frère, une mère adorable, pas de travail pendant deux mois. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Aussi longtemps qu'il ait connu Piccolo, même si ce dernier n'était guère démonstratif, il était toujours là pour l'aider, l'encourager ou le remettre en place si besoin était. Sauf que depuis hier les choses avaient changé, certes il était heureux pour son ami mais que se passerait il si leurs relations s'arrêteraient ?

Agacé par ses pensées, il entreprit de débarrasser la table et pour la suite on verrait.

Entrouvrant lentement un œil puis l'autre, il lui fallût un moment pour retrouver ses esprits et savoir ce qui se passait. Il avait pendant quelques semaines à un rêve le plus réel mais ce n'en était pas un : le berceau était toujours dans la pièce, il était encore dans le même état d'épuisement qu'hier soir. Laissant pendre mollement son bras hors du lit, il réfléchissait à la situation ; les conseils de Chichi lui échappant entièrement. Une seule chose était une certitude : ayant atrocement souffert de l'absence d'amour, de présence dans son enfance et ne souhaitant cela à personne pas même à son pire ennemi, il serait toujours présent pour son fils.

« Je te jure que jamais je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal et que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Toujours » murmura il en observant le berceau.

Même si c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je me sois attendu je suis malgré tout heureux de ce qui m'arrive, je suis curieux de voir la tournure que prendront les évènements. Pendant qu'il soliloquait un petit bruit de pleurs se fit entendre ; se rappelant quelques conseils de chichi, il prit délicatement son fils dans ses bras. Il avait sans doute faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, il tentait de d'observer la préparation d'un biberon et de calmer son fils visiblement affamé. Le petit Goten était dans une chaise en hauteur absolument pas réveillé et ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se passait.

Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il prit le récipient rempli d'eau tiède soulagé de voir que le nouveau né se détendait petit à petit, visiblement rassuré et rassasié.

Lui aussi se sentait étrangement soulagé, à part un petit contretemps tout semblait bien se passer jusqu'à maintenant.

Goten ayant lui aussi son petit déjeuner et semblant plus éveillé que quelques minutes auparavant fixa Piccolo avec application, certes il l' avait déjà vu mais il y avait quelque chose d'inattendu, de neuf. Tendant ses petits bras et commençant à gazouiller avec véhémence il cherchait la réponse à sa question.

Intrigué par le bruit, Seiji entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux en tentant de savoir d'où venait ce nouveau son. Se sentant transporté, il vit un minuscule petit tas d'où provenait le son, inquiet il esquissa un bref sourire avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le haut du gî de son père. Goten continuait de tendre les bras ravi de son extraordinaire découverte.

-On dirait qu'ils vont bien s'entendre tous les deux, constata Chichi avec un large sourire.

-Oui, ca m'en a tout l'air, admit Piccolo d'un ton absent et en extase devant son enfant pelotonné contre lui.

-Il semblerait qu'il s'endorme, c'est bon signe. Si tu le désires, je peux m'en occuper un peu.

-Oh ? heu oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, j'ai une quantité de choses à faire, répondit il se refusant à abandonner ses exercices ou sa méditation quotidienne.

-Tiens, on dirait que tout le monde est levé. Ohayô tout le monde.

-Bonjour Gohan. Tu as l'air plutôt en forme.

-Toi aussi Piccolo, répondit il sur le même ton maussade peu enclin à parler.

Chichi jeta un coup d'œil au namek, dont il comprit la signification. Il aurait du s'en douter, après tout leur amitié remontait à si longtemps ; mieux valait dissiper les histoires et mettre les choses aux point avant qu'elles ne s'enveniment.

Il s'approcha de son élève alors que Chichi ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Tu as des doutes toi aussi pas vrai ?

-Non, tu te trompes mentit il.

-Ecoute, j'aimerais que tu saches qu'il n'y a aucune préférence entre toi et Seiji. Les choses évoluent soit mais rien ne change entre nous. Tu as été mon premier et meilleur ami, et tu le resteras toujours.

En entendant ces mots, Gohan fût totalement interdit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Piccolo de prononcer ce genre de paroles et aussi ouvertement. Une seule chose de certaine : ses doutes étaient injustifiés, tout continuerait ; mieux encore puisque les deux enfants semblaient s'entendre. Sa maussaderie disparût immédiatement.

-D'accord, finit il par lâcher. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis content. Dis si tu as du temps on pourra s'entraîner un petit peu ou aller pêcher même si c'est pour pas longtemps ? Questionna il un sourire radieux sur le visage. C'est les vacances !

-C'est à voir gamin, répliqua Piccolo un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que Seiji se rendormait.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reconstruction chapitre 3**

Le vide et le chaos, la douleur ; Elle ne ressentait que cela pour le moment. Pendant si longtemps, elle avait été son frère et elle une simple petite poupée sans âle avec laquelle on joue. Elle n'a pas de souvenirs très précis qui ne datent pas du temps où ils étaient calfeutrés dans un laboratoire vide, froid et inquiétant.

Son humanité lui a été volé au profit d'une transformation en tueur humain indestructible, puis elle avait du affronter des importuns chercher un imbécile en compagnie de son frère et de ce cyborg.

Puis ce lézard était apparu, sa seule famille lui avait été à nouveau volée, une chasse s'était inaugurée mais elle était le gibier.

Vivant l'enfer et se fondant dans une chair qui n'était pas sienne, transfusant malgré elle toute son énergie à un tueur de synthèse elle aurait cru mourir.

Et pourtant... Elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit en hauteur, quelqu'un l'avait soignée... Et ce minus, cet imbécile, pourquoi avait il fait ce souhait libérateur? C'était à cause de lui seulement ou de l'autre nunuche aux cheveux bleus peut être qui avait rafistolé C16 que le système explosif avait été supprimé de son corps.

Un poids énorme l'avait quitté, elle se sentit à cet instant recouvrir une part d'elle même il y avait de cela si longtemps mais elle ne lui devait rien.

assez de cohabitation avec ses ploucs, sa vie était à elle et elle seule!

Fouillant dans ses maigres souvenirs, elle se souvint d'une ville du sud est où son frère et elle avaient vécu.

Préférant s'y rendre en voiture et en prenant son temps, qui l'attendait? Elle entrevit les nombreux bâtiments qui formaient les alentours. Une petite foule se hâtait sur les trottoirs, des parents conversaient avec leurs enfants, les véhicules continuaient de rouler. Tout continuait et personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, peu importe.

Consultant un plan, et cherchant le nom du quartier en question elle se remit en route avec l'espoir de croiser un visage un tant soi peu familier.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle était déçue, le petit bâtiment était toujours là mais il avait tellement changé! les rideaux, le jardin et l'intérieur de la maison était si différent; un couple vivait et un homme se hâtait dans les pièces.

La maison voisine où ils avaient coutume de s'arrêter pour discuter avec les personnes âgées l'habitant et leur offrant de temps à autre un gâteau avait été condamnée; des herbes folles s'étendaient, un panneau écaillé indiquant que le bâtiment était à vendre.

Tout semblait avoir péri en même temps que le jour où ils avaient disparu mais cette fois ci... Elle était seule sans personne.

-Mademoiselle! Que faites vous ici? c'est bizarre je ne me souviens pas de vous, vous êtes du coin? demanda un homme.

-La ferme, répliqua elle froidement. C'est pas tes oignons crétin de toute façons je me demande pourquoi TOI tu es ici péquenot, ajouta elle en fronçant les sourcils de mépris et lui tournant résolument le dos.

Les choses étaient claires, on ne pourrait pas revenir dans le passé, il était mort, définitivement. Seul le présent et l'avenir comptait, si tant est qu'il en existe un. Se sentant embrouillée et prise d'un accès de nostalgie elle baissa la tête en s'éloignant et tentant de chasser tout ce qu'elle avait connu, en vain.

Arrangeant les fleurs et rallumant les bâtonnets d'encens, il joignit ses mains pour prier.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que son meilleur ami n'était plus de ce monde et il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire, pas lui pas Goku. Depuis toutes les années passées ensemble, savait que son ami surmontait toujours les plus grandes difficultés, revenait toujours.

Mais là... Là, il avait encore une fois sacrifié sa vie pour ses amis, pour la terre laissant un grand nombre de personnes dans le désarroi et d'autres dans l'indifférence ayant gobé les dires de l'audiovisuel et de ce prétendu champion.

Il s'attendait encore à le voir débarquer avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres lui demander quelles étaient les nouvelles, lui proposer de grignoter quelque chose ou de venir pêcher.

Mais il ne reviendrait pas, il avait préféré le royaume d'Enma et y rester pour l'éternité.

Parfois il se demandait comment le vivaient Gohan et sa mère, Bulma ou les autres mais il ne tenait pas à les voir; le chagrin était trop ardent.

Deux jours plus tard découragé par le rythme monotone des journées et décidé à repenser un peu à lui, il laissa un billet extrêmement bref indiquant son souhait de ne pas être cherché.

La ville recouvrait de trésors, de boutiques ou bibliothèques et malheureusement de dragueurs invétérés et stupides. Impossible de faire un seul pas sans être envahie par des abrutis bavant et reluquant sous toutes les coutures.

Envoyant pour la huitième fois de la journée un bellâtre dans un mur, elle continua sa promenade observant avec intérêt les vitrines de cosmétiques et maroquineries, Chanel, Hermès Louis Vuitton... Cette ville regorgerait de merveilles mais qu'aurait elle donné pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait?

Flânant dans la ville, observant les boutiques et un couple d'amoureux roucouler, Krilin respira profondément; toute cette ambiance lui rappelait l'époque où il était sorti avec Marone et en était profondément amoureux malgré sa légéreté et sa tendance à visiter boutique sur boutique. Retrouverait il un jour une fille aussi géniale, ou même une bombe comme la charmante blonde qu'ils avaient affrontés? Mystère.

Arrivant sur les lieux d'un attroupement il se renseigna sur le sujet: un type enétat d'ébrieté faisait du scandale. Se frayant difficilement un chemin jusqu'à la scène il aperçût C18 toujours aussi glaciale et les bras croisés face à un obèse rougeaud et vomissant des injures.

Sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'il le vit lancer un poing en sa direction, il se précipita et para le coup.

-Faudrait vous calmer ou circuler, elle vous a fait quoi?

-Elle a refusé de m'accompagner, gronda l'ivrogne en approchant son visage.

Indifférent à l'haleine chargée d'alcool et se demandant pourquoi il s'était embarqué dans cette galère il jeta un coup d'oeil à la blonde.

-Plutôt crever que d'être avec un naze comme toi mon gros, incisa elle en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux.

-Là tu en as trop dit espèce de salope, beugla il en sortant un couteau. Je vais te...

-Tu vas aller cuver ton vin mon p'tit gars, acheva Krilin en lui assenant un shutô dans la nuque le collant à terre et le laissant out sous les acclamations.

La police arriva, forcé d'expliquer les faits, il résuma la situation tandis que les badauds quittaient petit à petit les lieux; C18 répondait avec indifférence aux questions posées.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient encore seuls dans la rue, les passants ne leur prêtant aucune attention. La blonde s'avança vers lui le fusillant du regard.

-Pauvre abruti, tu espères quoi?

-mais c'est que... Tu avais l'air d'être en danger, balbutia il et j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui héhé...

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide le bonze! t'es vraiment plus atteint que je croyais. Enfin... Merci quand même, ajouta elle en posant une main surs hanche.

-Attends, dis heu...

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu veux crâne d'oeuf? Un Bisou sans doute? Tu peux toujours courir!

-Non, je voulais, je voulais, hasarda il en rougissant et devenant de plus en plus cramoisi à chaque mot. T'inviter à prendre un thé! Mais si tu veux pas... ben tant pis... ajouta il en posant une main derrière sa nuque l'air atrocement gêné.

En le voyant ainsi, aussi cramoisi, timide et attentionné, elle eût du mal à se retenir de rire, pauvre nul il ne savait pas trop s'y prendre avec les filles.

D'un coté elle avait envie de continuer à se balader de l'autre, une tasse de thé, c'était inoffensif et elle la connaissait un peu. Finalement elle céda à la tentation.

-C'est la première et la dernière fois que je la fais le bonze, parce que tu m'as aidé. Et j'espère qu'ils servent des gâteaux vraiment bons dans ton salon. Bon t'attends le dégel?

-Non non suis moi. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait accepté son invitation, à présent il faudrait retrouver le salon ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire mais un changement s'était opéré en lui: il n'avait pas le coeur aussi loudr²qu'à l'accoutumée.

La vie continuait malgré les événements douloureux, il y a des floraisons tous les ans apportant des beautés et des douleurs.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reconstruction chapitre 4 **

_Mont Paozu, mois de décembre. _

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs mois depuis la mort de Son Goku, et tout le monde semblait avoir repris une vie normale.

Poussant un soir d'exaspération Gohan referma son livre de biologie. Il avait suffisamment travaillé comme ça : une lecture des trois derniers chapitres, les exercices sur les équations du premier degré, le résumé de lecture. La pause était la bienvenue, certes il aimait travailler apprendre des choses mais parfois les cours frisaient l'overdose. Il lui semblait que l'été était passé à une vitesse folle et qu'il n'en avait pas suffisamment profité.

L'atmosphère de la maison lui était parfois pesante, il se sentait seul incapable de se faire des amis de son âge et de lier contact avec eux. Pendant un bon moment il avait discuté fermement avec sa mère et finalement celle-ci avait acquièsé à l'idée qu'à la prochaine rentrée il continue ses études dans un collège privé. Vivement le mois d'Avril pour découvrir un nouvel établissement ! *

Descendant les escaliers, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa mère en train de préparer le repas du soir puis se dirigea vers le salon.

Visiblement son petit frère semblait très affairé par l'assortiment d'anneaux en plastique ; quant à Seiji il observait avec attention les divers jouets répandus un peu partout avant de tenter d'attraper une girafe en caoutchouc et de la porter à sa bouche.

Chichi ne s'était absolument pas trompée dans ses prévisions : les deux enfants s'entendaient merveilleusement bien malgré leurs caractères différents.

L'un était particulièrement extraverti, curieux et prêt à explorer tous les recoins de la maison alors que l'autre préférait observer du mieux qu'il pouvait les diverses situations, rester calme et était capable de passer du rire aux larmes de manière surprenante. Malgré tout, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble Goten et Seiji semblaient indifférents à tout ce qui les entourait et babillaient ensemble à leur manière.

-Alors on dirait que vous vous amusez bien vous deux, commenta Gohan en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Son petit frère et Seiji lui adressèrent un bref regard avant de retourner à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était.

-Non mais vous êtes bien ingrats tous les deux ! je passe je ne sais combien de temps à coté de vous et je n'ai pas le droit à un petit quelque chose, s'indigna il faussement.

Euh non, Seiji donne moi ça, ça ne se met pas à la bouche s'exclama il en voyant le bébé avec un crayon à la main.

S'occuper tous les jours d'un enfant n'était pas vraiment évident mais deux ensemble, c'était un sacré défi, comment diable s'y prenait sa mère ?

Priant pour que son ami revienne rapidement de la tour du très haut, il continua de surveiller les enfants. Goten semblait avoir décidé de regrouper tous les jouets et accessoires traînant sur le tapis de jeux et ria en voyant son compagnon faire de même.

-Vous êtes bien comme vos pères tous les deux s'amusa il en voyant la mine agacée de Seiji qui tentait de s'accaparer le restant des cubes et peluches avant son ami.

Maman viens vite voir, ça vaut le coup d'œil !

-J'arrive ! Ah oui en effet, mon dieu ce qu'ils sont adorables, où est mon appareil photo ? J'étais sure de l'avoir rangé quelque part par là…

-Franchement tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait Papa et Piccolo avec quelques année de moins ? Si jeunes et déjà avec l'envie d'être meilleur que l'autre.

-Hé oui, ah la la ton père, soupira elle. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus là, parfois j'aimerais pouvoir refaire des promenades près de la rivière ou aller pique niquer.

Heureusement que je t'ai toi, mon petit Gohan chan !

-Oui Maman, dis moi tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non tout va bien je te remercie, continue donc de les surveiller veux tu ? Ce sera prêt dans une demi heure.

_Quelques minutes plus tard… _

-Piccolo ! Tu es enfin revenu, je commençais à croire que tu préférerais rester au palais du très haut plutôt que de revenir.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'avais tout simplement beaucoup de choses à régler, soupira ce dernier en refermant la porte.

-Alors c'est donc vrai, soupira son élève en lui jetant un regard triste. Plus que six jours et c'est le jour j ?

-Bien sur que c'est vrai, répliqua le namek. Ma vie n'est pas ici, mais ça n'empêche rien et puis… Vous avez votre vie à construire. Je me sens plus serein et à l'aise au palais du très haut ; sans doute à cause de la fusion avec Kami.

-Je comprends parfaitement, mais tu vas nous manquer.

-Si un jour tu souhaites revenir dans la salle du temps et de l'esprit ou te maintenir en forme…

Piccolo comprenait parfaitement le désarroi de son ami mais il devait comprendre. Il savait que leur amitié était profonde et qu'il comptait beaucoup pour le garçon, au départ ce serait douloureux mais avec le temps tout se cicatriserait. De son côté il estimait qu'il était resté dans cette maison suffisamment longtemps, mais il redoutait un peu le moment du départ qui serait perturbant pour son fils. Mais en revenant en ce lieu il aurait vraiment le loisir de s'entraîner comme il le souhaitait et de s'occuper de son enfant. Il en était gré à la femme de Goku de lui avoir enseigné les bases mais à présent, c'était à lui de continuer.

-Au fait, ils ont été sages ? demanda il en saisissant Seiji dans ses bras et commençant à babiller avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, comme d'habitude, mais tu as raté quelque chose de drôle tu peux me croire, s'amusa Gohan en souriant.

-Tout le monde à table ! C'est prêt, les interrompit Chichi.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et l'échange de propos anodins, des questions sur le quotidien des autres et la vie dans le futur à présent que Trunks était revenu dans son époque.

-Je suis certain qu'il a dû rapidement faire le ménage, appuya Gohan en reposant sa fourchette. A présent et logiquement vu les progrès qu'il a fait avec nous les cyborgs ont du être détruits ainsi que Cell.

-Tout ce qui reste à espérer c'est que les hommes soient capables de tenir compte des erreurs passées ; mais ça en ont il conscience et auraient ils la volonté de voir les problèmes ?

-C'est possible mais il leur faudra du temps et de la patience, tout ne se change pas du jour au lendemain, fit remarquer Chichi. Pauvre jeune homme, il n'a pas eu du tout de chance, soupira elle.

-Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, il y a eu beaucoup de personnes qui n'ont pas eu l'existence dont elles rêvaient, grommela Piccolo. Oh la, la deux minutes et ne me regarde pas comme ça Seiji, soupira il en voyant son fils lui jeter un regard implorant ce qui eût pour effet de faire pouffer de rire Gohan.

Il y avait eu trois semaines de ça, Chichi et lui avaient eu une discussion sur l'élaboration des menus et la nécessité de goûter à divers plats. Ce qui en avait résulté une curiosité encore plus grande et le fait de ne pas toujours pouvoir être en paix.

Attrapant une assiette de purée et une petite cuillère, il se sentit soulagé de voir son fils ne pas rechigner pour goûter. Décidément, être père était un emploi à plein temps, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre comment Goku avait fait pour être présent avec Gohan et continuer à progresser même si sa femme avait dû beaucoup l'aider.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir de s'occuper d'un bébé, surtout au moment où il avait dû apprendre à faire ses nuits mais le voir grandir chaque jour et s'épanouir un peu plus le remplissait de joie.

De son coté, Chichi usait de toutes les stratégies pour faire finir à son fils cadet ayant récemment appris à dire maman à sa manière son plat et ce dernier ne semblait pas d'accord, laissant les trois quarts du contenu sur le bavoir plutôt que dans la bouche.

-Regardez, il y a de la neige qui tombe, s'exclama Gohan un large sourire aux lèvres. J'espère qu'elle tiendra demain !

-Du moment qu'on pourra sortir, ca ira, soupira sa mère en troquant l'assiette pour un yaourt. Bon je crois qu'il va être l'heure du bain et ensuite du coucher.

Splash !

-Vous avez l'intention de vider la baignoire à vous deux ? Soupira Piccolo en essuyant l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage.

Seiji et Goten étaient souvent intenables dans l'eau quoique ils arrivaient à rester un peu plus calmes parfois et à jouer tranquillement avec des bouchons de liège. Mais il semblait bien que pour ce soir les âneries soient de mise et les éclaboussures reprirent avec un peu moins d'ardeur.

-Je vous préviens, si vous continuez comme ça vous ne profitez plus de la baignoire et vous irez tout de suite au lit, tenta il d'une voix ferme dans l'espoir de les calmer un petit peu. Dieu merci, sa phrase eût l'effet escompté. On frappa à la porte trois minutes plus tard c'était Chichi.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle sortent du bains ces deux grenouilles commenta elle en souriant.

Dans la chambre à proximité du berceau, peu avant d'éteindre la lumière et de laisser une veilleuse allumée, Piccolo s'assit sur le lit avec son fils dans les bras niché dans le haut du gî comme à son habitude. Seiji l'observait d'un air plus concentré que d'habitude en continuant de gazouiller ce qui n'avait absolument pas échappé à son père.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de me raconter encore ? Décidément tu n'es jamais à cours d'inspiration, s'amusa il en se permettant un petit sourire.

Seiji regardait toujours dans la même direction continuant à se concentrer ; sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ce mot venait en lui, un mot si joli… Posant ses petites mains sur un des bras de son père il arriva à dire le début mais pas l'intégralité, quel malchance !

« Ppp.. pp.. » encore un effort, il sentait qu'il pouvait réussir à le dire, il allait y arriver ! Piccolo aussi avait remarqué l'état de l'enfant et était attentif à ce qui allait se passer.

Ca y' est, ça venait enfin en intégralité ! « pa.. pa » finit il par articuler doucement, amusé, il répéta à nouveau ce mot.

-Mon fils ! Tu arrive à le dire ? Mon dieu mais c'est… C'est merveilleux !

La répétition du mot était une affirmation plus que suffisante à ses yeux ; profondément ému, il souleva avec d'infinies précautions Seiji au niveau de ses épaules. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça et jamais au grand jamais un si petit mot n'avait contenu autant d'amour de tendresse ; ses yeux commençaient à le brûler un peu, mais non c'était juste la lumière qui était aveuglante…

Seiji avait posé ses mains sur les épaules en s'accrochant fermement ne semblant absolument pas décidé à changer de place.

Une fois de plus le namek sentit son cœur chavirer et ne parvenait toujours pas à s'expliquer par quel prodige il avait donné naissance à une créature aussi merveilleuse. Peu importe ce que serait le futur, il apparaissait comme étant radieux pour eux deux.

Se levant doucement du lit et observant les yeux fins se fermer délicatement, la petite poigne s'estomper, il déposa le bébé avec précaution dans le berceau le regardant doucement s'endormir profondément. Restant encore quelques minutes dans la chambre, il retourna dans le salon en essuyant rapidement une larme qui perlait pour discuter avec son élève ou profiter du reste de la soirée, dans peu de temps ce ne serait plus possible.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Reconstruction Chapitre 5 **

_Résidence Brief. _

Observant avec attention un calendrier, l'héritière de la Capsule corporation se balança nerveusement sur sa chaise avant de se lever et d'aller se servir une tasse de café brûlant.

Il ne restait que quatre jours avant le jour J, l'anniversaire de son fils ! Le douze décembre il aurait deux ans !

Bien sur, l'année dernière le petit Trunks était trop petit pour savoir quelle importance avait cette date et pourquoi elle était célébrée avec faste mais là, il était un peu plus en mesure de comprendre le sens du mot anniversaire.

Sirotant son café et pianotant sur son clavier elle réfléchissait aux détails de la fête et à l'organisation de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, ayant enfin terminé le plus gros du travail, elle quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers une chambre à coucher afin de vérifier que son fils dormait toujours. Entrebâillant la porte, et n'entendant aucun bruit hormis celui d'une respiration régulière elle referma la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule déjà 20heure 47 ! Bulma soulagée partit en direction du grand salon.

A son grand plaisir, Végéta s'y trouvait déjà, confortablement installé sur le canapé et en train d'écouter de la musique. Se laissant tomber avec élégance à ses côtés, elle se prépara à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis un bon bout de temps. Et il semblait que Végéta daigne l'écouter.

-On dirait que tu veux me parler de quelque chose, va y racontes.

-Hé bien c'est un sujet qui nous concerne tous, y compris mes parents… Tu sais, il va presque y avoir deux ans que Trunks est né et….

-Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans un état pareil ! Il a encore fait quelque chose sans que je le sache ?

Sa femme se sentit basculer intérieurement ; mon dieu personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce que signifiait sur terre le mot anniversaire ?

-Mais non, il a été comme d'habitude, répondit elle en s'empourprant. C'est pas de ça dont je veux parler, enfin Végéta tu ne comprends donc pas ?

-Je ne comprends pas quoi ? S'insurgea il en serrant son poing sur l'accoudoir. C'est toi oui, qui ne sait rien expliquer !

Priant le ciel tous les saints et les dieux existant sur cette terre, Bulma se leva pour se servir un verre et se calmer avant d'exploser et risquer de réveiller Trunks. Décidément elle n'aurait pas pensé quand il était arrivé chez lui il y a quatre ans que les prises de bec pour des queues de cerise seraient monnaie courante.

-Ton fils va bientôt avoir deux ans : le douze décembre. Et habituellement en ces occasions on organise une grande fête avec des gâteaux, des jeux des cadeaux. J'y avais pensé depuis le mois de septembre mais je voudrais que tu m'aides à mettre en place encore certains détails.

-Kof ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi mettre en place un tel remue ménage, c'est tout simplement grotesque !

-Pour toi peut être, mais pas pour un enfant ou pour moi ! Quand on fait la fête, on s'amuse on rend les gens heureux ! Tu imagines comme ton fils rirait et s'amuserait encore plus que d'habitude te remercierait à sa façon en venant te faire un câlin ? Mais non, bien sûr que non !

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce cinéma encore ?

-De mieux en mieux, je fais du cinéma de la mise en scène à présent, s'indigna Bulma qui sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et haussait le ton à chaque mot. Naturellement ! De toutes façons tous les jours j'imagine quelque chose de différent : hier une promenade, avant-hier aller dîner au restaurant… Pourquoi j'ai été assez sotte pour t'en parler ? Tu as autant de romantisme qu'une pelle à tarte, à l'occasion de MON anniversaire tu n'as pensé à rien ! Mon dieu dire qu'avant je trouvais cocasse les déboires de Chichi avec Goku et bien plus maintenant, à croire que c'est dans les gênes Saïyens ! Ajouta elle en se tamponnant les yeux, son maquillage coulant sur son joli visage.

-J'aurais quand même voulu discuter tranquillement mais ça semble inconcevable avec les femmes, soupira Végéta en se levant et en faisant les cent pas, l'air courroucé.

-Oh ce n'est plus la peine de discuter de ce type de sujets et rassure toi, je ne t'empoisonnerais plus avec mes histoires. Passe une agréable soirée, Majesté, acheva elle sur un ton théâtral avant de refermer la porte et de courir dans le couloir.

Le réveil indiquait 23 heures ; étouffant un bâillement de plaisir Végéta se laissa tomber avec délices sur le lit se contentant de fixer le plafond en attendant sa femme, elle ne tarderait plus. Dix minutes passèrent et elle n'était toujours pas là ; hum sans doute un contretemps avec son maquillage.

Minuit et demi, toujours pas de Bulma. L'agacement le prit à la gorge suivi par l'inquiétude : et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose où qu'elle soit partie en ville ? Non c'était impossible ! Et leur enfant, elle le laisserait en plan comme lui ? Mon œil, songea il.

A propos de Trunks, il repensa à la discussion catastrophique de tout à l'heure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi fêter ce genre d'événement ; sur sa planète, avoir une année de plus n'avait guère d'importance sauf quand on atteignait la majorité et où on devenait un guerrier adulte. Il avait malgré tout le souvenir de certaines fêtes données avec faste à l'occasion de l'apparition imminente de la pleine lune tous les huit ans ou quand son père avait réussi une excellente affaire avec Freezer.

Pour lui, toute cette civilisation primitive lui était encore très nébuleuse difficile à comprendre…. Comment diable avait pu faire ce crétin de Carot ?

Sans trouver la réponse à sa question, il sombra dans le sommeil ne pensant plus à Bulma, après tout elle était suffisamment grande pour se débrouiller seule.

Le lendemain en entrant dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient Bulma et Trunks déjà attablés devant le petit déjeuner il fût soulagé, visiblement elle n'avait rien bien que ses yeux soient rouges.

-Coucou papa coucou !

-Salut gamin, Bulma…

Elle ne lui répondit pas se murant dans un silence et terminant son repas sans prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève.

-Maman doit aller travailler maintenant mon bébé. Quand elle aura terminé, on ira dehors dans la neige faire un petit bonhomme.

-Mais neive foide, maman, protesta il. Quand est foid, maman atchoum !

-Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, s'amusa elle devant la phrase de Trunks. Mais pour le moment tu es sage et tu restes avec papa on est d'accord ?

-Hui maman !

-Alors à tout à l'heure.

Végéta dut se retenir de ne pas hurler ou de lui courir après. Mais comment pouvait elle se permettre de l'ignorer de la sorte ?

-Oh. Papa colère, constata Trunks. Dis pouquoi colère ?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre et finis ta tartine. C'est des histoires de grands !

-Mais… Suis grand mwa auffi !

-Ouais mais pas assez comme papa et maman ! même si bientôt tu as deux ans…

Dans le bureau, Bulma passait de nombreux coups de téléphone inhabituels et notait sur un bloc les choses à faire.

Encore le gâteau à faire, la décoration, et les cadeaux à emballer. Dire que ce n'était qu'une simple fête de famille, qu'est ce que ça donnerait quand il voudrait inviter des amis plus tard !

_Le surlendemain. _

L'humeur de Bulma semblait s'être améliorée pour on ne sait quelle raison mais il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Ce n'était pas agréable de voir une belle femme triste.

Vagabondant dans un des couloirs, il croisa Bunny.

-Oh Végéta, vous êtes là, mon dieu quelle chance !

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Vous allez pouvoir venir m'aider à finir d'installer quelques bricoles, comme vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire et ainsi tout sera prêt plus rapidement. Venez suivez moi !

Sans avoir eu le temps de protester, il la suivit à contrecoeur dans un des salons de la résidence. Et en entrant, il n'en crût absolument pas ses yeux, c'était une explosion de couleurs ou quoi ?

La pièce était déjà bien décorée, des nappes rouges et vertes sur les nombreuses tables, une zone pour le buffet, des sacs de confettis…. Mon dieu qu'est ce que ça donnerait quand il serait plus grand et qu'il voudrait inviter des amis ?

A demi désespéré et fasciné par tous ces préparatifs, il tomba dans une espèce d'état second faisant ce qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire : aider aux préparatifs et donner des conseils pour les dernières choses à installer, parler du mini buffet en plus du gâteau. Et finalement ce n'était pas si humiliant pas autant que d'être passé à tabac par Cell ou C18.

A plusieurs reprises Bunny dut écarter son petit fils de la pièce prétextant que son grand père le cherchait ce qui était bien entendu faux.

Pour la einième fois le petit frappa à la porte et se heurta à son père.

-Il semblerait que tu aies envie d'une fessée ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas à être ici, retourne avec ta mère ou dans ta chambre.

-Nan je veux savoir pourquoi je peux pas venir, riposta il en croisant ses bras et tapant du pied.

-Tu le sauras demain, alors sois un peu patient, veux tu ?

-Nan ! Tout de suite, tout de suite !

-Sale gosse, marmonna il entre ce dents et commençant à être à bout. Tu commences à me fatiguer !: Si tu continues à tout me réclamer, je peux t'assurer que la surprise tu ne la verras ni maintenant ni demain et qu'en plus tu n'auras pas le droit de regarder la télévision, est ce que je suis assez clair ?Ajouta il sur un ton lourd de menaces.

-Heu… Voui papa.

Voyant son fils partir immédiatement bien qu'en colère à cause de cette injustice il remit le nez dans la pièce à présent prête pour une fête inoubliable selon Bunny. Celle-ci lui affirma qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et qu'il devrait sans doute penser un peu à lui à présent. Deux secondes après ayant retrouvé ses véritables envies il fonça dans la salle de gravité pour un bon entraînement.

Bulma exaspérée par la disparition de son homme parcourût les différentes pièces avant d'arriver dans le salon où sa mère l'accueillit un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres lui expliquant que ce si charmant Végéta avait bien voulu l'aider.

Scotchée par cette révélation, elle posa plusieurs questions et fût forcée d'admettre qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Alors finalement il s'intéressait un peu à l'anniversaire de son fils et avait même participé. Du tac au tac son jugement et son humeur envers lui changèrent immédiatement mais elle garderait son secret.

_Le lendemain matin vers midi :_

-Mais où on va ? Hein dis maman ?

-C'est une surprise mon chéri, encore un peu de patience… D'ailleurs à présent tu

sais ce que tu vas faire, lui demanda elle sur un ton espiègle. Tu vas fermer les yeux, papa et moi on va te guider et quand on te le dira tu pourras les ouvrir mais pas avant on est bien d'accord ?

-P'omis maman !

Se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne rien regarder, il suivit ses parents quelque peu inquiet par le fait de ne pas savoir où il allait. A la suite d'un temps lui ayant semblé interminable il eût enfin la permission d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et ce qu'il vit le ravit plus que jamais : Un énorme gâteau au chocolat, des ballons multicolores, des guirlandes dorées, des gros cadeaux emballés… Juste après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte toute sa famille lui cria joyeux anniversaire.

-F'est vraiment mon anniverfaire ? demanda il encore éberlué.

-Mais oui bien sur, de qui d'autre veux tu que ce soit l'anniversaire ? lui demanda sa grand-mère. Tiens regardes tes cadeaux sont ici, tu veux les ouvrir ?

-Oh oui, oh oui, merfi maman papa, grand père et grand mére ! Merfi merfi merfi !

Amusée Bulma commença à mitrailler de photos son fils surexcité qui déchirait le plus vite possible tous les emballages et s'extasiait sur les jouets ou les livres.

De son côté Végéta était partagé entre l'envie d'afficher une mine blasée à cause de ces futilités ou esquisser un sourire et s'approcher de son fils. Finalement la deuxième option se révéla celle à prendre mais ce fût Trunks qui lui sauta dans les jambes avec une peluche neuve à la main pour e remercier de son cadeau. Il en fût très touché et écouta son fils continuer à bavarder.

Les confettis volaient par poignées chacun s'amuser à les jeter les uns sur les autres sauf végéta qui tentait désespérément de se mettre à l'abri de ses assaillants et observant avec avidité le gâteau. Visiblement Bulma avait fait un très bon choix car il n'en resta pas une miette, Trunks avait son visage barbouillé de moustaches et essayait de lécher avec application son assiette pour récupérer les derniers éclats de noisettes, praliné et amandes.

Puis un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, il y eût une sortie familiale dehors accompagnée de boules de neiges, glissades et fabrication de bonhomme de neige. Végéta n'avait jamais vu les siens aussi heureux et gais, et ne croyait pas jusqu'à présent que la vie sur terre pouvait revêtir cet aspect. Avant d'aller de se coucher son fils lui posa une question plutôt amusante à laquelle il eût peine à ne pas sourire.

« Dis papa je pourrais ravoir encore d'autres anniverfaires dans l'année ? f'est vénial ! »

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

**Reconstruction chapitre 6 **

_L'autre monde : _

-Vous croyez qu'on va rester ici ou partir autre part ?

-Et où veux tu qu'on aille ? Baka, accompli ! je te rappelle que tu as détruit ma planète, qu'on erre depuis six mois sur le chemin du serpent tout cela par ta faute ! s'insurgea Kaïo en maudissant l'insouciance avec laquelle son ancien disciple prenait la situation. Lui l'un des dieux de l'autre monde les plus importants s'était retrouvé dans l'errance avec le guerrier saïyen au cœur pur.

-Oups c'est vrai j'ai oublié, s'excusa en partant d'un rire gêné. Si c'était à faire je ne l'aurais pas refait mais je ne savais pas où l'emmener pour sauver la terre…

-Oui… De toute façons la menace ne sera peut être pas tout à fait écartée ; des créatures telles que Cell sont capables d'échapper à l'Enfer même si ce risque est infime. Mais bon, vous l'avez réduit à zéro ensemble et grâce à vous cette partie de l'univers est en sureté.

-Tout de même… Voir ces nuages à perte de vue et rien à l'horizon c'est déprimant se plaignit Goku. En plus la vie terrestre commence à me manquer.

-Les jeunes… toujours à geindre et à croire qu'il n'y a pas de distractions, soupira Kaïoh. Mais comme tu es privilégié par rapport à d'autres défunts, il va être temps que tu découvres cet avantage… dans un autre royaume.

-Vous voulez dire que….

-Ne pose pas de questions, tu découvriras tout en temps voulu, répliqua Kaïoh avec un sourire taquin laissant Goku dans un état interdit.

Il y avait encore de nouvelles choses à découvrir ? Des adversaires, un royaume ou des relations futures ? Tout cela semblait alléchant presque autant que les combats avec ses rivaux ou les moments passés en famille autour d'une table.

A l'évocation de ce fait il ressentit un pincement au cœur ; plus jamais il ne pourrait le revivre sauf dans ses souvenirs mais c'était SON choix ; ainsi la terre resterait sans doute en paix.

_Un bar dans la capitale. _

Yamcha réfléchissait à tous les récents événements survenus installé devant un verre d'alcool et un cendrier à moitié plein.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait réalisé une longue suite d'erreurs en tous domaines.

L'époque où il avait rencontré Goku Bulma et Oolong semblait appartenir à un passé datant de la préhistoire.

Il s'était cru le plus fort mais avait encore beaucoup à apprendre ce qui s'était fait petit à petit. Des amitiés s'étaient nouées et la vie prit un tournant inattendu.

Maintenant et depuis deux ans tout était entièrement fini entre cette femme et lui. Végéta était sans doute un tueur mais dégageait plus de magnétisme, son caractère atypique lui valait des coups d'œil appuyés de la part des femmes.

Certes les femmes ne s'arrêtaient jamais quand elles le croisaient et refusaient rarement un verre avec lui mais toutes semblaient presque pareilles. Avides de compliments et plaisirs charnels s'attachant aux principes familiaux.

Ces moments passés n'étaient pas désagréables, mais si il avait été moins volage et plus impliqué, sérieux, peut être aurait il pu partir la tête droite et non anéanti par la douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette séparation ; même si ils ne se verraient plus il lui avait envoyé un ultime cadeau : un coffret de maquillage « pour qu'elle puisse continuer à garder près d'elle l'homme le plus cher à ses yeux » avait il marqué sur la carte et peu importe si il s'agissait de Végéta.

Les choses étaient claires, il ne servait plus à rien et était une gêne ; preuve en était lors de l'arrivée des deux cyborgs, son temps était révolu.

Il ne reverrait plus les autres, pas pour l'instant ; c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Recommandant une autre bouteille d'alcool, il porta le verre à ses lèvres en levant les yeux vers les lumières criardes de la boite.

_Kamé house. _

Comme à l'accoutumée les chamailleries entre Kame sennin et la tortue allaient bon train, le temps s'était rafraîchi.

Noël ne se fêtait pas à la maison, de toutes façons avec qui le fêter et pour quelle bonne raison ?

Soit, il avait un cadeau qu'il devrait emballer et qui lui avait valu des remarques sarcastiques mais ce n'était absolument pas pour suivre cette tradition idiote.

Il avait entrevu au total sept fois l'ex créature du docteur Guerot, elle restait toujours aussi froide et caustiques mais il lui semblait qu'elle se réchauffait ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu en sa présence. Et face à une femme aussi belle et charismatique sans doute plus que Bulma il en oubliait son premier amour, les horreurs endurées.

Si seulement elle acceptait sa proposition mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, jamais elle ne deviendrait sa femme. Autant rester réaliste, elle lui témoignait de l'intérêt seulement en souvenir du passé et de sa courtoisie rien de plus ; il n'était pas assez entreprenant et séduisant à ses yeux.

Levant les yeux devant les cartes de vœux envoyées par chichi et Bulma, il se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit le vieux maître occupé à rajouter des sous vêtements dans le sapin en plus des décorations ; décidément il ne changerait jamais, toujours le même.

Bien il était temps d'emballer le pendentif en nacre et de lui envoyer en espérant que ça lui plaise.

_Résidence Brief _

-C'est totalement GROTESQUE et inutile !

-Mais enfin ça donne du charme à la pièce chéri, et puis on enlèvera les décorations après le jour de l'an, fit observer Bulma. Trunks fais donc attention avec les guirlandes, tu risques de te faire mal !

Maudits soient les fêtes terrestres et ces débordements de bonne humeurs résolutions et périodes interminables de shopping. Toutefois, il serait entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient sans contrefaçon, goûterait à des plats succulents.

Ce jour là, sa femme l'avait traîné au marché pour acheter un gigantesque sapin et dès leur retour avait commencé à y mettre guirlandes boules et diverses fanfreluches qu'aiment les femelles.

En plus son fils s'était joint à ce stupide passe temps et s'en donnait à cœur joie même si il cassait plus de choses qu'il n'en posait sur le sapin.

Si Noël apportait des réjouissances cette année ce ne serait pas le cas : ce crétin de Karot avait passé l'arme à gauche depuis un peu plus de six mois, aucune créature dangereuse en vue et pas d'adversaire à sa hauteur… parfois la salle de gravité ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées. Quel imbécile ce Karot ! Pourquoi s'être sottement sacrifié ?

Bulma donna une tasse de chocolat à ses « deux hommes à elle » en contemplant le sapin et regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Il y'aurait encore une foule de photos à prendre et des anecdotes à raconter dans le futur quand elle verrait chichi et ses enfants. Comment diable arrivait elle à s'en tirer avec deux enfants même si Gohan ne devait pas souvent poser de problèmes sans compter un coup de main à donner à certains et vivre sans celui qu'elle avait aimé. Pour elle la vie sans Végéta lui était inconcevable, si il n'était plus de ce monde elle aurait sans doute été tentée de l'accompagner en enfer.

Penser à Goku lui donnait envie de pleurer : elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps… tant d'aventures vécues ensembles avec rires et frissons. Mais maintenant jamais il ne reviendrait….

-Maman ! Pleure pas tiens f'est pour toi !

-Oh merci mon petit Trunks adoré, c'est très gentil en plus il est beau ce dessin. C'est pour moi ?

-Nan ! Pour toi et papa ! riposta le petit en affichant une mine mécontente visiblement courroucé de voir que sa mère n'avait pas compris son intention. Sa moue boudeuse était tellement amusante qu'elle dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_Palais du très haut_

Revenir enfin en ce lieu procurait un certain soulagement et du plaisir. C'était bien l'un des rares endroits où il se sentait à son aise.

L'amertume éprouvée au moment de la séparation s'était vite dissipée mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'en irait pas de même pour son ami.

Le jour du départ avait été ponctué de moments trainant en lenteur, de larmes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le petit frère de Gohan ou son fils puisse être triste à ce point ; il revoyait encore lé bébé tendre désespérément les mains dans sa direction et se débattre dans les bras de sa mère….

Gohan était resté silencieux ne bougeant presque pas de la porte lui ayant juste adressé un signe de la main. Il avait refusé d'extérioriser son chagrin mais il semblait particulièrement ébranlé et contrarié par l'événement.

Mais lui aussi avait senti une courte impression de regret en s'élevant dans le ciel et apercevant la maison réduite à la taille d'un poivrier.

Visiblement on aurait encore besoin de lui pour d'autres choses. Dendé lui posait souvent des questions sur ses responsabilités, les faits se produisant sur terre et il tentait de lui donner davantage confiance en lui ; il possédait malgré son jeune âge un pouvoir impressionnant et il le sentait apte à accomplir la fonction de kami de la terre.

Méditant sur les récents événements et plus que jamais déterminé à accroître ses forces ; la terre devrait compter sur eux en cas d'invasion…. Il entendit un bruit familier.

-On dirait que tu es en plus en forme qu'il y a quelques jours toi, remarqua il en voyant Seiji faire des va et vient incessants devant les parterres de fleurs et fasciné par les papillons depuis son réveil. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine et demie son fils commençait à s'habituer au nouvel environnement et reprenait des repères.

La vie continuait et la paix semblait enfin être installée pour un longue période. C'était très bien comme ça même si la solitude se ferait parfois sentir et ça lui permettrait de pouvoir enfin réussir à savoir qui il était depuis sa fusion ; cet acte avait vraiment un double tranchant : on pouvait se sentir écrasé par le passé et l'âme de l'autre.

_Mont Paozu_

Le soir du réveillon avait débuté dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si il flottait encore dans l'air un parfum de mélancolie. Chichi avait toujours du mal à accepter la mort de son époux malgré le soutien de son père et de ses enfants. Gohan aussi avait ses difficultés ; dorénavant risquait il de pouvoir continuer à voir tous ses amis sans que ce soit sur un champ de bataille et serait il capable de protéger la planète aussi bien que son père ?

Goten les observait d'un air étonné ne comprenant pas leur malaise ; bien qu'il ne soit qu'un bébé il avait parfaitement compris que la gaieté de la soirée était un peu forcée alors qu'avant ce n'était pas le cas pourquoi ?

Les échanges de cadeaux et les cantiques, le dîner absolument royal ramenèrent quand même une vraie allégresse.

Pour une fois, Gohan avait reçu autre chose que des livres de cours : des raquettes de squash avec les balles, un cahier dont il se servirait comme journal…. Serrant sa mère contre lui il tenta de lui exprimer toue la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il le ferait en temps voulu.

Profondément endormi et plongé dans des rêves atroces, rappelant le passé avec ses propres craintes personnelles ; se tournant et se retournant il se sentait revenu en arrière sans personne.

Au moment où il allait se faire attaquer par Cell, une violente vague d'énergie frappa en plein dos la créature. Se relevant avec difficulté, il aperçût une silhouette connue.

-Papa ! tu es finalement venu m'aider ! Il faut faire quelque chose, je n'arrive plus à savoir que faire pour stopper Cell….

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça le rassura Goku. Tu es bien plus fort que moi, il suffit juste que tu croies en toi. Je suis vraiment fier de voir ce que tu es devenu.

-Tu me manques papa… Et à maman aussi. C'était un peu difficile au début mais finalement, je crois que je vais pouvoir…. Arriver à vivre malgré tout, acheva il d'une voix étranglée.

-Qui te dit qu'on ne se reverra jamais fiston ? La terre ou le corps n'est pas un obstacle, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

-J'espère te revoir bientôt ! acheva Gohan en lui adressant un signe de main et le voyant se fondre dans un brouillard épais.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, il faut que je parte maintenant.

« Au revoir papa et merci… C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu pour ce Noël » Il pleurait d'émotion discrètement et prit la décision de n'en parler à personne, ce serait leur secret.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**Reconstruction chapitre 7 **

_Ecole privée jour de rentrée_

-Alors c'est ici que je vais poursuivre mes études ? C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Je me demande si j'arriverais à m'y retrouver dans tous ces couloirs, s'extasia un Gohan en uniforme et accompagné par sa famille ou en d'autres termes son frère et sa mère.

-Tout ce que je souhaite moi c'est que tu te sentes vite à l'aise mon chéri et que tu travailles aussi bien que d'habitude. Mais je pense que tes enseignants mettront l'accent sur les études, ajouta Chichi en encourageant son fils à avancer.

La foule était énorme et il y avait une ambiance très agitée Bien qu'ils soient arrivés en avance, il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire….

En entendant via les hauts parleurs l'ordre de se rassembler dans la cour pour l'appel des classes, Gohan sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux arrière. Pourquoi avait il tant insisté pour suivre des cours avec les autre ? A présent il s'en mordait les doigts, et si les autres le rejetaient à cause de ses bons résultats ou pire l'ignoreraient, serait il dans la possibilité de vivre tranquillement ?

Alors que le proviseur entamait son discours puis déposa une liste sur la table, le vertige le prit.

-J'aurais vraiment préféré rester à la maison.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas ça passera vite, et puis tu rentres ce soir. Tu n'es pas interne, rassura sa mère en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Déjà une classe partait, un professeur en blouse et col roulé à l'air âgé et dynamique se tenait à proximité du proviseur, les noms défilant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé.

Avec résolution et serrant la poignée de sa sacoche il suivit les autres en adressant un signe de la main à sa mère et son frère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Pas loin de lui, une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré ne semblait guère être dans un meilleur état.

A sa déception, il s'aperçût vite que les places étaient déjà attribuées : décidément il n'y avait rien d'enchantant dans tout cela jusqu'à ce que leur prof leur ordonne de s'asseoir et se présente.

-Bon alors, je suis Monsieur Lagrange et c'est moi qui vous prend en charge en mathématiques mais aussi pour l'organisation de la classe et vos petits problèmes personnels. Si ça coince, vous devez venir m'en parler et j'essaierais de vous aider du mieux que je peux. A présent vous devez vous responsabiliser, vous habituer à différents profs pour chaque matière.

Si vous le souhaitez, il y a plusieurs associations et clubs que vous pourrez rejoindre selon ce que vous aimez faire ou faire partie d'une association sportive mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment vous allez répondre à un questionnaire, non non ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas noté ! allez hop au travail !

La simplicité et la bonhomie amenèrent de l'intimidation mais dissipa aussi l'appréhension de certains. Aimable, jovial mais certainement à cheval sur le travail et la discipline Mr Lagrange ne devait pas apprécier la négligence ou l'insolence.

Après les questionnaires, il y eût l'annonce d'une visite de l'établissement et de la prise des livres de cours au cdi ensuite.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fille qu'il avait déjà repérée, il lui demanda à voix basse son nom dans le couloir.

-Kaede Hashiba et toi ? D'où tu viens, j'ai l'impression que tu n'habites pas en ville.

-Euh, ben non… Toi aussi ?

-Non, ma famille et moi on habite dans le quartier sud mais chut. On parlera tout à l'heure si tu veux c'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Effectivement en arrivant aux portes du cdi, le prof leur avait jeté un regard suspicieux.

Les livres semblaient d'un niveau abordable vu ce qu'il avait déjà étudié à la maison : tant mieux, pas besoin de chose encore plus dures à comprendre.

Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant qu'il aurait du mal à se retrouver dans l'établissement : Il y avait plusieurs bâtiments de 5 étages dont certains qui étaient l'internat, de nombreux laboratoires et salles de musique ou de dessin.

Chaque classe était particulièrement spacieuse avec des casiers au fond de la pièce ainsi qu'un tableau d'affichage. Il y avait un gymnase et une piscine particulièrement grande sans compter les terrains de foot et de base ball.

Dieu merci l'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Cette fois ci les élèves parlaient avec allégresse devant leurs repas et échangeant leurs impression. Gohan ne tarda pas à se retrouver entre Kaede une autre fille et un brun aux cheveux châtains visiblement énervé et répondant au nom de Kudo Kazahaya qui engagea la conversation afin de l'orienter sur leurs loisirs favoris.

-Tu parles d'un emploi du temps sympathique ! On finit tous les jours à quinze heures et les heures d'études sont entre les cours ! J'aurais bien aimé avoir le même que celui de l'année dernière !

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réussi à monter de classe Kudo kun ? la taquina Kaede.

-Je t'ai pas sonné toi !

-Du calme, du calme, c'est pas en hurlant que ça fera avancer les choses, soupira Gohan d'un air blasé. Au fait, qui veut s'inscrire au club de calligraphie ?

-Pourquoi pas, marmonna le brun.

-Désolé Gohan kun, je préfère m'améliorer au volley, termina Kaede. Tiens ça sonne enfin ! Alors à demain les gars.

L'heure de la délivrance, enfin ! Et dire que ce n'était que le premier jour mais au moins ses craintes étaient infondées, enfin jusqu'au jour où il y aurait des contrôles ou des devoirs à rendre.

Le crépuscule pointait à l'horizon dans des nuances de rouges, rosé et orange. Une bonne odeur de cuisine s'échappait de la maison.

-Maman ! Je suis rentré annonça il en desserrant sa veste et posant son sac. Coucou toi, je parie que tu as du t'ennuyer sans ton grand frère effectivement Goten galopa à quatre pattes dans sa direction lui saisissant la cheville.

-Alors comment était ce, j'ose espérer que tu vas TOUT nous raconter ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on entre au collège. Son expression d'émerveillement avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et il estima préférable de ne rien omettre dans les évènements principaux du jour bien qu'il n'ait pas trop envie de perdurer là dedans toute la soirée.

Au bout de trois jours il parvînt à se sentir enfin un peu plus à l'aise que ce soit en classe ou avec les profs et dans les couloirs. Fidèle à sa décision de rester discret, il prenait peu la parole en cours et tentait de ne pas paraître trop érudit devant les autres.

Visiblement il ne s'était pas trompé sur son prof principal qui leur avait collé dès la fin de la semaine un devoir à rendre OBLIGATOIREMENT le lundi ou sinon zéro et atrocement dur. Kami sama arigatô, le week end était enfin là !

_Une ville du sud, terrasse d'un café._

La journée était vraiment splendide et les cerisiers en fleurs dans les parcs ajoutaient une touche de romantisme.

Tripotant nerveusement une boîte dans sa poche, Krilin attendait le visage presque déformé par la tension. Il avait atrocement peur : peur qu'elle lui rie au nez ou lui colle une droite à l'annonce qu'il avait à lui faire.

Pourtant ça lui occupait l'esprit depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus hors d'un champ de bataille elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voudrait plus le revoir. Mais le contraire s'était produit, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, elle restait toujours aussi caustique et dure, lui aussi maladroit timide mais sérieux et profondément amoureux d'elle.

Quand il était avec son ancienne petite amie, il passait du bon temps riait mais ne sentait pas beaucoup de complicité ou d'autres chose. Tandis qu'avec C18… Il la désirait ardemment, souhaitait la protéger du mieux qu'il pourrait et lui donner une bonne raison de vivre. Cette femme était à lui seul, les autres gus ne la méritaient peut être pas ou seraient infoutus de la comprendre, de leur offrir une part d'humanité qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle tentait de recouvrer.

Enlevant la main de sa poche, il l'aperçût : toujours aussi belle pleine de dignité mais rigide et froide…

-Bonjour ! Je suis désolé, je suis en avance. Tu as l'air en forme, à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais courir un marathon sans t'essouffler.

-Salut. Pas grave mais franchement t'as de ces comparaisons.

-Je t'offre un grand sorbet fraise framboise et vanille ? Je sais que tu les aimes.

-Pourquoi pas, Tu m'accompagneras ensuite dans une galerie ? A son ton, elle attendait clairement une réponse affirmative.

-Bien sûr sans problème, bafouilla l'ex bonze. Mais avant j'aimerais beaucoup te donner quelque chose et… à l'écart des autres si c'est possible.

-Ca signifie quoi cette comédie crâne d'œuf ?

-S'il te plait ne te fâche pas… Finis ton thé tranquillement et je te promets que je te le dirais. Ca semblait plutôt mal parti, Kami fasse que la chance lui vienne en aide pour l'amour du ciel.

Main dans la main marchant à travers un gigantesque parc, ils contournèrent les aires de jeux, marchands de glaces ou autres sucreries… Le soleil jouait à cache cache dans les feuillages ou les branchages, seuls les moineaux étaient dans l'allée.

Un étang entouré d'un jardin de mousse avec des dalles dans la plus pure tradition s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

C18 s'assit avec grâce sur le banc de pierre observant la beauté du paysage et les cygnes glisser élégamment sur l'étang. Bien qu'elle ait l'air calme, tout semblait présager une tempête ou une rafale de reproches imminente. Respirant avec difficulté, Krilin extirpa la petite boîte ornée d'un ruban bleu glacier.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi et également pour une demande très spéciale tou en parlant il ouvrit la boîte qui contenait une bague en or ornée d'une émeraude en forme d'étoile. L'ex cyborg le regarda d'un air interdit.

-Pourquoi veux tu me l'offrir ?

-C'est… Je… Tu pourras me frapper quand j'aurais fini de te dire ce qui est si important à mes yeux : C18… Je, veux tu m'épouser ?

-Pardon ? Elle eût la sensation de basculer dans un monde inconnu n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Et pourtant, il continua.

-Dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu, même si tu étais dans le camp ennemi, tu m'as hypnotisé. Tu étais si belle, si forte mais si froide et triste à cause de goku et nous tu as tellement souffert toi et ton frère. A chaque fois que je te voyais je regrettais amèrement toute cette folie injuste qui s'est abattu contre toi. Tu redeviens humaine mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau, je veux te protéger. Je suis peut être un homme peu riche, pas séduisant mais je t'aime. Reçois mon cœur.

Elle continuait à le regarder profondément bouleversée et étonnée jamais personne ne lui avait demandé sa main et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé quelqu'un d'aussi solennel et visiblement sérieux.

Ce type était d'une timidité maladive, mais il l'avait toujours respectée, aidée. Vivre à nouveau seule la terrifiait qui plus est que son frère avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. La décision, elle l'avait déjà pris mais elle avait du mal à l'annoncer de la même façon. Et finalement….

-Oui, Ma réponse est oui. J'en ai par dessus ma claque des bellâtres des villes où on est personne. Mais m'oblige pas à le répéter trente six fois, acheva elle sur son ton cassant qui lui était coutumier.

-C18 merci… merci du fond du cœur ! Prenant avec lenteur et délicatesse sa main, il glissa la bague à son auriculaire et elle l'attira vers elle, doucement mais fermement.

Son parfum de pêcher était de plus en plus pénétrant, sa peau presque à dix centimètres de lui, nerveux il ferma les yeux et tomba en plein nirvana.

Un moment plus tard qui avait pu durer une minute tout comme il aurait pu durer une heure, ils s'éloignèrent un peu et commencèrent à parler des préparatifs de mariage et de la date à fixer, la liste des invités…

Comment se faisait il que shenron ou kami ait exaucé leurs prières secrètes sans demander une sorte de compensation ? Etait ce une récompense pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Mystère mais c'était une merveilleuse journée.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

**Reconstruction chapitre 8**

_MOIS DE NOVEMBRE_

Dire que demain matin C18 et Krilin se marieraient. Lui qui était si timide comment diable avait il pu faire pour séduire une femme aussi belle et la convaincre ? tout en faisant son sac de voyage, Gohan regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre repensant aux terribles pouvoirs dont elle était autrefois dotée… Serait elle une alliée ou pas, c'était à voir mais il redoutait le moment où ils se verraient.

-Est-ce que tu vas te décider à descendre oui ou non ? On est suffisamment en retard comme ça, hurla chichi visiblement au point culminant de l'énervement et tentant de garder son cadet à coté de lui.

-Pas de panique je descends j'avais un paragraphe d'anglais à relire… Bien sur c'était un mensonge mais il se ferait moins sonner les cloches en sortant ce genre d'excuses. Sa mère était splendide, elle devrait porter de beaux vêtements et détacher ses cheveux plus souvent. En la voyant, il eût la sensation que son père avait du être fou amoureux d'elle lors du 23eme tournois d'arts martiaux.

Une pile de valises et cadeaux gisait à ses pieds.

-Maman, tu crois vraiment que tout ça va tenir dans le coffre ?

-Au lieu de parler comme une pie, dépêche toi de m'aider à tout mettre et en route ! C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donné le mot pour qu'on arrive en retard ? Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes que votre père ! Goten, ca suffit reste donc tranquille.

Gohan observait gêné la scène en préférant ne rien ajouter et ferma malgré tout le coffre avant de s'attacher et de se sentir arraché en arrière par la vitesse. Sa mère tenait donc à pulvériser le mur du son ?

_Deux heures plus tard, une ville de l'Est._

-Bulma, ca faisait longtemps dis donc ! Végéta, Trunks mon dieu qu'est ce que tu as grandi toi.

-Oh bonjour Gohan, salua Bulma avec un sourire radieux en s'épongeant le visage et tenant son fils par la main. Chichi et ton frère ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

-Non maman gare la voiture et est immédiatement montée poser les affaires ensuite. J'ai l'impression que ce mariage va être une réussite.

-Salut, marmonna Végéta. Je comprendrais jamais ce type, ni vous ! On aurait du buter ces sales cyborgs en même temps que Cell. Il y a eu trop de dégâts et il est impossible de savoir si ils sont autant différents de ceux qu'a connu vous savez qui, ajouta il pour éviter des complications.

-Parlons d'autre chose tu veux bien, demain y a un mariage, on est tous ensemble ou presque. Alors pour l'amour du ciel Végéta, soupir Gohan.

Le prince semblait sur le point de répliquer de manière cinglante quand Bulma lui posa une main sur le bras accompagné d'un regard avertisseur. A ce moment Chichi, déboula essoufflée devant le petit groupe.

-Kof ! Il n'est même pas dix heures du matin et je dois me taper toutes les embrassades et les gamins, pesta Végéta en observant son fils.

-Dis donc, il est le portrait craché de Goku ton Goten, commenta Bulma d'un air ravi.

-Hé oui, répondit elle simplement. Et tu devrais voir Gohan, un grand frère exemplaire….

De leur coté, les enfants n'avaient pas cessé de s'observer et restaient absolument muets, ayant juste échangé un petit signe de tête. Jusqu'à ce que Goten s'approche un peu enhardi par le monde, tendant une petite main.

-Coucou, murmura il.

-Bonjour, tu veux zouer ? demanda Trunks en esquissant un sourire. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Goten. Et toi ? Hé !

-Allez attrape moi, railla Trunks en se mettant à courir et lui faisant une petite grimace ce qui eût pour effet de motiver davantage le petit Son. Les adultes suivirent des yeux le manège d'un air étonné et amusé.

-Non mais vous voulez bien revenir ici ? Vous allez vous perdre ou vous faire mal, avertit Bulma en essayant (vainement) de remettre la main sur Trunks.

-J'ai l'impression que les trois jours ne vont pas être de tout repos, nota Gohan en passant la main dans ses cheveux et abandonna les adultes pour repartir un peu à l'extérieur. Il avait envie d'être un peu seul pour l'instant, de prendre du recul face à tout ce qui se passait. Assis sur une marche en pierre à l'écart de l'entrée et perdu dans ses pensées, la voix lui arriva à peine aux oreilles.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ou venir ? Hum j'aimerais quand même une réponse à ma question, grommela une voix bien connue.

-Oh Piccolo, Seiji ! Je ne vous avais pas vus, désolé. Vous venez juste d'arriver ?

-Oui, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir traversé toute une vie depuis le Cell game. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre Krilin et toute cette histoire. Vraiment, pas du tout…

A ces mots, Gohan eût envie de rire mais parvînt à la dissimuler sous un petit sourire en leur proposant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Les retrouvailles furent un peu mouvementées Végéta lui jeta un regard condescendant et sentit l'envie de le taquiner un peu mais chichi choisit ce moment pour le couper. Arriverait il à en placer une oui ou non ?

-Dis donc il y a vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Et qu'est ce que tu as grandi toi, ajouta elle à Seiji, presque autant que Goten…

-C'est vraiment ton fils Piccolo ? balbutia Bulma encore scotchée de la nouvelle. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses inhabituelles mais celle là, elle l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Végéta non plus visiblement.

-Seiji, tu te souviens d'eux, demanda calmement Piccolo. Tu connais déjà Gohan, son frère et leur mère.

-Bonjour, salua Seiji en rougissant et en observant avec appréhension tous ces inconnus ne quittant pas son père d'un pouce. Que le petit était timide, songea Chichi, encore plus sans doute que Gohan. Trunks et goten avaient assisté à la scène avec joie : un nouvel ami et encore plus de jeux possibles, décidément les parents avaient de bonnes idées !

Les adultes étaient tous ensemble occupés à parler de choses incompréhensibles et des faits divers, ce qui signifiait du temps pour jouer ! Pas loin du bâtiment se dressait un jardin gigantesque avec une petite aire de jeux. Trunks ne tarda pas à demander à ses parents de l'y accompagner mais en raison de ce qu'ils faisaient ce fût Gohan qui offrit de le faire. Et en moins de trois minutes, les trois enfants s'étaient retrouvés devant des balançoires, bacs à sables, manèges et toboggans.

Trunks et Goten ne tardèrent pas à aller s'amuser dans le bac à sable et tenter de faire un château du mieux qu'ils le pourraient avec le sable humide et les accessoires. Seiji se tenait à l'écart préférant observer attentivement les autres sur une balançoire d'un air gêné rien n'était comme d'habitude et c'était dérangeant. Goten ne tarda pas à essayer de chercher des décorations pour le « château » et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Viens aider ! Proposa il en l'attrapant par la main.

-Euh mais…

-S'il te plait, supplia Goten en le tirant doucement par la manche.

Un combat se déroulait en lui-même, d'une part il avait envie de s'amuser de l'autre d'être en sécurité et finalement…

-Oui, répondit il en brandissant une feuille d'érable sous le nez des deux autres.

-Waouh c'est beau s'extasia Trunks. Ca c'est le drapeau ! allez on va faire des fenêtres !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la glace semblait bel et bien brisée entre les trois enfants qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie et demandèrent l'aide de Gohan pour le manège.

D'ailleurs ce dernier eût du mal à leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps de rentrer à cause du temps et du repas imminent.

-Trunks, s'exclama Végéta qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Me fuis amusé avec mes amis, répondit son fils.

-Tu peux t'amuser avec tes jouets ou avec tes feutres tu sais, souffla il outré de voir son enfant unique s'amuser avec les gosses de karot et le fils de l'autre phénomène.

-Vi mais avec Goten et Seiji, se défendit Trunks. F'est MES amis !

-Ne t'en fais pas mon grand bien sur que tu pourras continuer à jouer avec eux la rassura sa mère. Mais maintenant c'est l'heure de manger.

La fatigue du voyage et les jeux eurent rapidement raison d'eux et peu avant le dessert tous trois s'endormirent à moitié.

-Bon je crois que vous devriez aller faire une sieste les enfants.

-Excellente idée Chichi, acquiesça Bulma en sortant de son sac le doudou de Trunks.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance gaie et détendue chacun parlant du mariage et des cadeaux, ou de la lue de miel. C18 se montrait comme à son habitude froide et polie répondant aux questions posées.

Le lendemain, il y eût beaucoup plus de monde, la salle était bondée et la boîte à offrandes. La cérémonie sembla interminable mais était merveilleuse C18 et Krilin étaient éblouissants et rayonnant de bonheur, il semblait que tous deux trouvé leur place en ce monde.

Les photos se prirent à grand plaisir et avec des éclats de rire, des plaisanteries et l'évocation de souvenirs. Gohan sentit ses joues entrer en ébullition au moment il se retrouva avec le bouquet à ses pieds. Il était bien trop jeune et de toute façon qui voudrait être avec lui ?

Mais où sont encore partis les enfants soupira Bulma. Trunks, viens ici tout de suite ! j'aimerais savoir où tu es !

-Goten, c'est valable pour toi aussi, avertit Chichi. Pas de réponse ce qui l'agaça. Je vous jure qu'ils vont m'entendre ceux là, pesta elle en explorant la pièce.

Tu viens Gohan, demanda une petite voix timide.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites sous la table, tu peux me le dire Seiji ? S'étrangla le brun en parlant doucement et les observant d'un air un peu sévère alors que les autres les cherchaient partout.

-Bah on a trouvé une maivon, répliqua son frère comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je vois ça, soupira il. Cherchez plus, je les ai trouvés !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio encaissait les reproches à ce sujet et eurent à nouveau la permission de jouer mais en restant dans leur champ de vision.

Le soir venu, peu avant le dîner pour les plus jeunes Krilin après son discours de mariage annonça un projet de soirée en bar et entre les adultes, strictement interdit aux moins de douze ans.

Chaque cadeau de mariage la présence de tous ses amis l'avait comblé de joie, il regrettait un peu l'absence de son meilleur ami, mais y penser lui faisait de moins en moins mal.

Gohan était plongé dans ses cours à cette annonce et l'accueillit avec un peu de jalousie, pourquoi c'était toujours les grands qui pouvaient s'amuser le plus ?

De leur coté, Trunks Goten et Seiji étaient absorbés par leurs jeux le dernier préférant emprunter les feuilles et les feutres plutôt que de s'amuser avec le jeu de construction.

_Après le dîner._

-Bon et bien je pense qu'il va être temps de dormir pour vous, nota Piccolo.

-Papa… suis pas fatigué, protesta faiblement Seiji.

-Et d'abord pourquoi vous non plus, vous allez pas vous coucher ? C'est pas juste !

-C'est comme ça Trunks, c'est tout, répliqua sa mère.

-Mais je veux pas, soupira Seiji en croisant le bras.

-Moi auffi, ajouta Goten sur un ton de défi.

-Bon ça suffit à présent tous les trois. Ne nous obligez pas à dire deux fois la même chose ou je vais me fâcher prévînt Chichi.

-De toutes façons on ne sera pas loin de vous et quand vous serez réveillés on sera là, ajouta Piccolo.

-Allez, vous savez ce que vous pourriez faire ? aller dans la chambre, vous préparer et vous mettre au lit ensuite végéta viendra vous lire une histoire d'accord ? Proposa Gohan.

-Non mais ca ne va pas ou quoi et puis quoi encore ?

-Végéta pour une fois, pense un peu plus à ton fils, soupira Bulma.

Encore étouffé de stupeur et de colère, sur le point de déchirer le livre en morceaux, le prince parcourut le livre sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants qui buvaient ses paroles.

-Et c'est ainsi qu'elle devînt reine et vécut heureuse très très longtemps, maintenant c'est fini et on dort vu ? Au moment où il prononça ces mots Seiji et Trunks s'amusèrent sur le lit avec les couvertures et l'oreiller, Goten les observa en riant aux éclats.

Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Vous allez arrêter tout de suite !

-Peux pas, f'est trop drôle ! gloussa Trunks. Attends un peu toi, ajouta il en attrappant son ami à la cheville.

-Je sens que vous allez vous prendre une fessée si vous n'arrêtez pas dans les deux secondes, menaça Végéta à deux doigts de se transformer en super saîyen. Ah on l'y reprendrait à se charger de gamins !

-Seiji, Trunks. On ne vous a pas demandé quelque chose ? demanda Piccolo sur un ton de reproche. Qu'est ce que tu dois faire habituellement ? J'attends ajouta il en obligeant son fils à le regarder dans les yeux ce dont il se serait bien passé car il était conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise.

-De.. D'écouter répondit il d'une voix faible.

-Exactement, et que ça vienne de moi, de Végéta ou de Chichi c'est pareil, tu as bien compris ? Alors maintenant, tu fais ce qu'on t'a demandé. Seiji hocha la tête d'un air penaud et se glissa sous les couvertures, Trunks et Goten faisant de même.

-Bon, il est temps de dormir, fit observer Chichi qui était venu embrasser Goten. Dormez bien tous les trois.

-A demain Trunks, marmonna Végéta en installant à coté de son fils son doudou.

Trunks hocha la tête et se tourna vers le mur en mettant son puce dans sa bouche.

-Bonne nuit papa, murmura Seiji les yeux presque fermés, vaincu par le sommeil

-Bonne nuit mon fils, répondit il simplement en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Dehors Végéta grommelait encore, plus par jeu.

-Tout de même ne nie pas que tu as eu besoin de son aide, la taquina Bulma.

-Kof, j'aurais très bien pu faire ça moi-même !

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a fallu que je hausse un peu le ton. Je te reconnais bien là Végéta.

-Piccolo, je me passe de tes commentaires !

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reconstruction chapitre 9**

_Mont Paozu_

Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir des petites disputes dans la maison sans raison ; pourtant en ce moment même en prenant en compte l'âge de son petit frère la coupe était pleine.

-Tu es vraiment exaspérant, tu sais ? j'imagine que tu dois être fier de toi !

-Maman a dit que je pouvais, protesta Goten.

-Ah oui et où ? Sur mon devoir, non mais tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

-Mais f'est du papier !

-Sors… D'ici, murmura Gohan d'une voix menaçante en le faisant sortir.

Non mais vraiment, il n'y avait que son frère pour faire des coups pareils : s'amuser à jouer avec ses feutres et ses crayons de couleurs sur un devoir à la maison qui lui avait demandé plus de trois heures. Il en aurait pour toute la soirée à tout recopier.

Poussant un profond soupir, il tira sa chaise et attrapa une nouvelle feuille ; quand sa mère frappa à la porte.

-Tu n'as pas honte d'être aussi désagréable avec ton frère ? Je te croyais plus sérieux que ça Gohan ! Goten tenait la main de sa mère en reniflant et en lui jetant un regard signifiant : « bien fait ! »

-Et je n'ai sans doute pas une bonne raison ? Regarde donc mon compte rendu, ajouta il en lui brandissant sous le nez la feuille couverte de gribouillis.

-Voyons ce n'est pas si grave, tu peux le réécrire.

-Oui, c'est génial, je n'ai que ça à refaire ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte maman qu'après les cours et les devoirs j'aimerais faire autre chose que de rester enfermé dans ma chambre ? Demanda Gohan en montant le ton.

-Voyons, bien sur que oui mais la question n'est pas là….

-Non elle vient du fait que je passe mon temps à traumatiser mon frère c'est ça ? Mais et lui, tu ne te poses pas de questions sans doute, il est si sage si inventif…

-Gohan, je te préviens je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps.

-Alors je descends, trancha il en franchissant le seuil de la porte et sortant dans le jardin à grandes enjambées.

-Ce gamin me rendra folle avant l'âge, soupira Chichi.

-Maman, tu viens zouer, demanda Goten qui retourna son regard vers sa mère.

-Non pas pour l'instant, mon chéri, joue tout seul. Mais je ne veux plus que tu touches aux affaires de ton frère, ou alors tu demandes si tu peux avoir quelque chose, c'est clair ?

Toujours dans le jardin, Gohan préféra sortir et aller en lisière de la forêt pour calmer sa colère. L'année scolaire aller toucher à sa fin dans un mois et il n'en était pas mécontent ; par moments il avait envie de ne plus aller au collège. Bon nombre d'étudiants lui adressaient par moments des remarques cinglantes, le traitaient de rat de bibliothèque et autres sobriquets. Tout cela pour le simple fait qu'il restait discret en classe et que ses notes étaient généralement élevées.

En Janvier il avait surpris des élèves d'une autre classe sous entendre qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et que ce n'était qu'un trouillard.

Inutile d'en parler à Mr Lagrange et de passer alors pour un cafard en plus aux yeux des autres.

La situation à la maison devenait pénible ; pourquoi donc sa mère s'acharnait elle tant à favoriser son frère ? Chaque fois que qu'un truc coinçait c'était de sa faute, son frère ne subissait pratiquement pas de reproches et elle lui permettait plus souvent de grignoter ou de s'amuser.

Il en avait assez, son père était mort, il voyait de moins en moins ses amis d'enfance, sa mère tenait à ce qu'il soit tout le temps un grand frère exemplaire. Depuis la mort de goku, il avait la sensation que toute la situation familiale reposait sur ses épaules alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

Chichi observait l'heure avec anxiété, son fils n'était toujours pas revenu… Bien sur il lui fallait le temps de se calmer mais bon, il était maintenant dix neuf heures passées…

Ordonnant à son fils de rester tranquille pendant qu'elle sortait et lui assuré qu'elle ne serait pas longue, elle se précipita dans le jardin à la recherche de son premier fils.

Et elle l'aperçut adossé à un arbre l'air renfrogné.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Viens il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres !

-Je ne suis plus un bébé maman, arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire… Occupes toi donc de Goten, je suis certain que tu as promis de lui lire une histoire ou de regarder quelque chose…

Sans réfléchir, la main partit en avant laissant une marque rouge sur la joue.

-Non mais est ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait, s'écria elle en se mettant en colère ; tu nous laisses en plan et tu pars sans que je sache où tu es, il est tard et il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude en ne te voyant pas revenir mais ça tu ne veux pas le comprendre ? Tu t'en moques que j'aie peur pour toi ?

En posant la main à sa joue encore brulante, Gohan resta interdit pendant quelques minutes prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je comprends que tu sois tendu, Gohan chan, continua elle sur un ton plus chaleureux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé.

Rentrons, en marchant je t'expliquerais certaines choses…

-D'accord maman…

-Tu deviens de plus en plus grand ton frère aussi ; mais savoir s'occuper correctement de deux enfants n'est pas aussi évident qu'on le croit. Je ne préfère pas Goten à toi, c'est seulement que comme il est plus petit que toi j'ai besoin de l'avoir plus à l'œil. Ca ne signifie PAS que je lui autorise tout comme tu sembles le penser. Et je sais que toi aussi tu as besoin de moi, qu'on ait des moments rien qu'à nous sans ton frère.

Alors voila ce que je te propose : samedi comme tu as fait de gros efforts on ira ensemble au planétarium dont tu m'as tant parlé d'accord ?

-oh, ca me ferait, ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir maman, mais dis moi : serais tu d'accord pour que mes amis viennent aussi ?

-Je vais y réfléchir, admit elle en ouvrant la porte. Aaaah Goten viens ici tout de suite ! Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bazar, hurla elle en découvrant les jouets, feutres et peluches répandus dans toute la salle.

Tu vas me ranger ça illico presto avant le dîner…

-Nan, protesta le bout de chou en saisissant sa peluche préférée.

-Goten, je compte jusqu'à trois et si tu ne te décides pas, c'est l'escalier !

« Au fond, mon frère n'est pas aussi privilégié quand on voit les réactions de maman… » songea Gohan intérieurement en allant mettre la table.

_Palais du très haut… _

Tout semblait calme, habituel… Depuis la menace de Cell, plus rien de maléfique ne semblait se manifester.

Mais à un moment extrêmement bref, un flash se produisit. Quelque chose avait bougé mais tellement rapidement.

Pourtant en le percevant, la sensation d'insécurité et de danger additionné à quelque chose de magique n'était guère négligeable.

Ouvrant un œil et se levant, il jeta un regard au ciel qui était du même bleu coutumier.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-J'ai cru percevoir quelque chose de bizarre mais… je peux me tromper. Dis moi Dendé, logiquement tout se passe bien dans le royaume d'Enma ?

-Il me semble que oui, pourquoi Piccolo ? Tu penses qu'un danger venant de là bas nous menace ?

-Impossible à savoir…. Répliqua Piccolo, en se rasseyant pour reprendre sa méditation, à cet instant cela semblerait plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

-Papa ! Tu veux me raconter une histoire ?

Seiji, naturellement. Le petit était habituellement calme et du genre à écouter mais en ce moment, il l'était un peu moins.

Quand les enfants grandissent c'est certes agréable mais fatigant également.

-Alors, insista son fils en lui lançant un regard d'espoir.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas encore tout terminé. Tout à l'heure ce sera possible mais pour l'instant j'aimerais finir ce que j'ai commencé.

-Non, maintenant. Une, ajouta il dans l'espoir de parvenir à son but.

-Seiji, je ne vais pas polémiquer là-dessus, j'ai dit : tout à l'heure. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire en attendant ?

-Non, et c'est quoi polémi-chose ? questionna il ; il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Piccolo poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Son fils avait vraiment le don d'être particulièrement agaçant quand il le voulait. Kami sama rester ferme et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment relevait du tour de force.

-Ca signifie : discuter inutilement.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Alors dans ce cas essaie de trouver quelque chose à faire.

-Lire une histoire je peux ?

« Je sens que la moutarde me monte au nez…. Mais comment diable Goku a pu supporter ça ? » Bon ça suffit comme ça, va faire autre chose et arrête un peu avec la lecture.

Je ne veux rien entendre, ajouta il sévèrement en voyant l'expression de surprise qu'arborait son fils et passa à au mécontentement.

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? En plus ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'amuser avec son père. Juste un livre, un seul….

Puisque c'était comme ça tant pis !

Se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du palais sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait, il saisit des pièces de bois et tenta de faire une tour ou autre chose tout en boudant.

Une heure plus tard…

-Ce gamin me rend fou par moments ! grommela Piccolo en se levant et constatant une absence.

-Il est jeune, c'est normal. De toutes façons Gohan devait être comme ça autrefois non ?

-Parfois oui, admit Piccolo en repensant à l'année d'entraînement passée contre les saïyens. Gohan avait parfois la manie de répéter pourquoi à chaque explication, ou de se laisser répéter les consignes.

Il n'était pas évident de réussir à toujours comprendre comme on le voulait les enfants, il aurait fallu en être un.

-J'imagine que personne ne sait où il est, soupira il.

-Si j'étais lui, je serais sans doute dans ma chambre, fit observer Dendé avec un sourire amusé. En dépit de tout ce qu'il disait, Piccolo se souciait réellement de son fils et prenait son rôle de père très au sérieux. Il s'en tirait assez bien même.

-Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, grommela il.

Personne. Alors où avait il encore décidé de s'aventurer ? Jamais il n'avait autant envié la taille de la maison de Goku…. Et il repensa à la salle où il aurait le plus de chances sans doute : près de la bibliothèque.

« Gagné »

Le jeu de construction était à coté des étagères, avec une « forteresse » et pas loin d'ici….

-Je vois que tu as quand même trouvé quelque chose à faire, c'est bien.

Pas de réponse.

-Tu as du avoir envie d'escalader toutes les étagères tel que je te connais. Les livres qui sont là bas sont très intéressants….

Toujours pas de réponse. Seiji savait bien que son père était là mais il était trop vexé… Pourquoi maintenant alors que tout à l'heure c'était non ? Tant pis pour l'histoire il n'en écouterait pas.

-As-tu entendu parler des dragon balls ?

-Non, et je veux pas, répondit il en affichant une moue boudeuse et reprenant son jeu.

-Fais comme tu l'entends ; de toutes manière, on ne fait pas deux choses à la fois, fit observer piccolo sur un ton égal.

Seiji leva les yeux vers son père, son expression virant à la tristesse.

-J'ai attendu, attendu ! longtemps, s'écria il en sentant les larmes venir. Tu m'as dit de faire autre chose ! ajouta il la voix tremblante.

-Parce que je devais finir ce que j'avais à faire et que c'était important. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne voulais pas il me semble que je t'avais dit oui tout à l'heure ?

Réconforté, Seiji s'approcha de son père en lui redemandant de lui raconter quelque chose ; ce que fit avec joie son père.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

**Reconstruction chapitre 10**

_Mont Paozu._

En cette chaude soirée d'été, tout semblait calme et reposant. Les vacances les plus longues de l'année avaient enfin débuté ce qui signifiait plus de temps libre pour le farniente. Finalement tout s'était arrangé grâce à l'appui de Kaedé et de Kudo. Certes, Mr Lagrange lui avait quelque peu fait la leçon sur le fait qu'il n'ose pas l'avouer immédiatement mais avait rapidement réglé le problème. De plus les fauteurs de troubles avaient convoqués pour passer en conseil de discipline et étaient selon plusieurs enseignants problématiques dans d'autres domaines.

Accoudé à le fenêtre, il fixait le crépuscule rougeoyant à demi baigné dans des tons d'indigo et violet…. Magnifique ! Quel dommage que les belles d'été n'apparaissent pas encore à cette époque mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Que penser aussi de projets entre amis comme une ballade dans les kermesses ? Quoique avec son petit frère et les deux autres dans les parages, mieux valait éviter.

Kame Sennin quand il venait à la maison ne cessait de répéter que Goten ressemblait vraiment à son père : aussi naïf, intenable curieux et simple d'esprit. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup… Allongé sur le sol, la couverture entortillée et le pouce dans la bouche entrouverte le petit dormait d'un sommeil réparateur.

Visiblement il avait encore une fois décidé de faire enrager sa mère en ne voulant pas dormir dans son lit.

La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue remplie d'animaux et de fruits, baignée de chants divers. Un oiseau s'envolait piquant ainsi sa curiosité, s'enfonçant davantage il déboucha alors vers un lieu très différent. Rempli de ruines et de mousse, visiblement abandonné, seuls des serpents pointaient le bout de leur nez hors des trous dans le roc. Alors que le temps était au beau fixe, un éclair d'une grande violence zébra le ciel suivi d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant puis un second. Des bourrasques de vent se déclenchèrent suivies d'oiseaux désertant les lieux de bleu, le ciel vira au rouge écarlate s'ouvrant petit à petit. En surgissaient des boules de feu s'abattant sur le sol, des drapeaux à l'aspect menaçant se dressant. Une silhouette à l'aspect dantesque se tenait au centre des ruines faisant surgir de ses mains un marteau dont il frappa le sol le faisant ainsi trembler et entraînant la décomposition de l'environnement. A sa gauche des créatures de cauchemar disparaissant brièvement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec…. Ses amis, impossible ! Et pourtant, le visage ensanglanté, mains liées ils semblaient incapables de faire le moindre geste. L'homme au marteau les abattit froidement sans manifester la moindre émotion, terrorisé il observait impuissant le hideux carnage en se sentant soulevé de terre.

« La terre est enfin tombée sous notre coupe ! Tous ceux qui nous gênaient ne sont plus, que la fusion avec Outre Monde commence ! » Une pluie de feu et de pierres s'abattit sur la planète alors que des brèches dévoilant de la lave s'ouvraient, il ne resterait bientôt plus rien et il allait tomber Nooooon !

-Je veux pas au secours ! Je veux pas !

Revenant dans le monde réel, agité de spasmes et de tics toute la scéne était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit, Le ciel était d'une horrible couleur rouge et les ombres dansaient.

En entendant un cri, Gohan se précipita immédiatement dans la maison juste à temps pour voir son petit frére se réveiller en sursaut le visage en sueur et complètement terrorisé. A en juger par son agitation, le prendre dans les bras ne servirait strictement à rien si ce n'est augmenter son angoisse, pour cette raison il choisit de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-Calme toi Goten, calme toi, tu es à la maison en sécurité. Il ne va rien t'arriver….

Le petit ne l'entendait absolument pas toujours absorbé par son cauchemar, inlassablement son aîné répétait la même ritournelle jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende enfin compte que sa couverture et les livres si familiers trainaient à terre. A cet instant il se releva manquant de tomber et rattrapé de justesse par des bras forts et rassurants.

-J'ai peur, très très peur sanglota il. Je veux mon papa, il te plait… papa papa viens !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra mais il faut que tu sois patient…. Gohan s'en voulait de mentir aussi effrontément mais pour le moment la priorité était de calmer Goten.

-Nan, tout de suite, y a des méchants ! et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, les joues sillonnées par les larmes.

-Je te dis qu'il ne peut pas, répéta son frére d'une voix plus douce. Mais moi je suis là, allons viens tu devrais être au lit tu dormiras mieux.

-Mais ils reviendront y'aura le fiel rouve !

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à penser très fort à tes copains et tout ira bien. D'ailleurs je monte aussi, donc tu vois tu ne seras pas seul.

-Y avait de la lumière, plein plein plein et des méfants auffi qui vous faivaient du mal. Le grand il divait : la terre tombe sous notre coupe et Outre Monde, murmura Goten se détendant enfin et se laissant porter par son grand frère.

-Ah bon vraiment, l'Outre Monde, demanda l'aîné en écartant précautionneusement la couverture. Et le ciel était très rouge, Goten approuva par un hochement de tête. N'y pense plus va, conseilla il en le déposant précautionneusement et restant assis jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme paisiblement. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa mère et aux autres, ce cauchemar avait quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant.

_Cinq jours plus tard_

-Maman papa ! On part quand ? la plage va partir fans nous !

-Bien sur que non, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire idiote, grogna un homme adossé à un mur et observant un enfant aux cheveux couleur lavande visiblement surexcité devant la vue des valises à demi faites et tenant à la main un livre. Décidément tout allait de mal en pire : d'abord un repos forcé et ensuite l'obligation de devoir se recoltiner les autres crétins tout ça parce que sa femme et celle de karot avaient décidé de faire bronzette. Quelle stupidité ces terriens !

-Végéta chéri, tu n'aurais pas vu le matériel de plage par hasard ?

-Non et ça me concerne pas, trouve le toi-même !

-Je te préviens, si tu ne te décides pas à bouger, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles ! On devait avoir fini il y a deux heures mais comme tu ne fais rien…. Alors maintenant, tu me cherches le sac de plage, les serviettes et la crème solaire TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Bulma en l'attrapant par sa chemise et le secouant vigoureusement.

« Les vacances n'ont même pas commencé et j'ai envie de tout faire exploser » soupira il en se massant les tempes comment les femmes pouvaient donc autant hurler ? Mieux valait obtempérer si il ne voulait pas entendre les cloches qui avaient élu domicile battre encore plus.

_A proximité d'une plage dans une petite ville._

-C'est vraiment une chance qu'on ait trouvé ce petit hôtel, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Hein ? oh si si, une grande chance maman….

-Ca ne va pas mon chéri, demanda Chichi en abandonnant les valises près du futon. Tu m'as l'air fiévreux, je crois que l'air marin te fera le plus grand bien et à toi aussi mon bonhomme, ajouta elle en agitant un doigt à l'adresse d'un petit démon ne cessant de jouer avec une pelle.

-J'aimerais bien voir les autres, soupira le petit.

-Ils ne tarderont pas à arriver va. Tu viens aider Maman mon chéri ? Ensuite on ira tous voir les environs.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées et personne en vue, Gohan occupé à lire, sa mère en train de consulter la liste des activités. Vexé que personne ne lui prête d'attention il activa sans faire de bruit la porte avant de se glisser près du jardin rempli de fleurs, d'arbre et d'endroits idéaux pour se cacher. Attrapant une branche basse de pin et se hissant du mieux qu'il pouvait il s'amusa à prendre toutes les positions possibles.

Tout à son jeu, il fût surpris en entendant un rire étouffé et un « t'exagères ! » étonné, il tomba par terre jetant un coup d'œil en cherchant du regard qui avait dit ça. Ce qui entraîna un nouvel éclat de rire.

Agacé, le brun jeta un coup d'œil près des haies bordées de chênes avant de foncer dans le jardin complètement désert pour attraper le moqueur.

-Allez, trouve moi !

-Ben j'essaie, riposta il sentant l'agacement monter en plus la réplique était chargée d'une légère ironie.

-Je te vois, t'as perdu ! cette fois un sentiment de triomphe était plus que perceptible.

Se retournant en direction de la porte il aperçût un visage plutôt familier, bien qu'ils se voient rarement malheureusement.

-Seiji…. Grogna le demi saïyen en voyant son ami le regarder d'un air supérieur.

-T'es nul…. Je suis meilleur que toi.

-Même pas vrai ! D'abord, t'es jaloux ! protesta le petit brun en lui tirant la langue et croisant les bras vexé par la qualification de nul. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif, il vit son ami lui adresser un large sourire visiblement enchanté des retrouvailles.

-Viens, on va explorer. Allez, l'encouragea il devant l'air indécis de son copain. Je suis content tu sais, ajouta il avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

Seiji se contenta d'approuver par un simple hochement de tête. Faire de grands discours pour rien ne servait pas à grand-chose, du moins c'est ce que son père disait souvent. Comment faisait il pour parler autant ?

-Tu connais par là ?

-Eeeeuh, je crois, répondit Goten en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets au couloir qui n'était pas celui où se trouvait la chambre. Où diable étaient ils encore partis ? Ne voulant pas paraître bête il prit la décision de continuer tout droit jusqu'à la porte.

-Tiens tiens, des petits fugueurs nota une voix railleuse.

-Seiji ? Goten ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna une Bulma aux yeux agrandis de surprise tenant d'une main une valise et de l'autre son fils.

-Rien rien, répondit Goten en observant avec attention le sol.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce petit comité d'accueil, d'ordinaire on nous amène aux chambres il me semble ?

-Végéta, ça suffit, soupira sa femme.

-Maman, je peux aller jouer avec eux ? Dis oui f'il te plait, implora Trunks en voyant ses deux amis pouvoir déjà s'amuser sans problème.

-Non désolée mon chéri mais pour le moment on va ranger nos affaires. En plus je ne pense pas que ce sera possible ajouta elle en leur jetant un regard accusateur.

A cet instant Gohan apparût aussi dans le couloir complètement essoufflé.

-Ah vous êtes là tous les deux ! Goten qu'est ce qui t'a pris, maman est folle d'inquiétude ! Je crois que vous allez avoir droit à un de ces savons…. On se verra tout à l'heure pour voir la plage d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, assura Bulma.

-Maman est fâchée ? demanda Goten d'un air inquiet. Si se promener était amusant la suite la serait beaucoup moins surtout quand sa mère se mettait en colère.

-Oh que oui et je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule, répondit son frére vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure à mon avis.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard affolé : il y avait de l'orage dans l'air…

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et le repas ne tarderait pas à être servi. Décidément le petit hôtel autrement connu sous le nom de ryôkan avait beaucoup de charme de part son architecture, les pièces aérées et la proximité du centre ville ainsi que celle de la plage.

Pour une fois Gohan avait troqué ses vêtements pour un yûkata vert fonçé en coton. Tout en écoutant distraitement les conversations, il pensait à ses amis…. Dés qu'il connaîtrait mieux les lieux il penserait à leur acheter des souvenirs.

-Papa, je peux aller me promener ? demanda Trunks ne tenant plus tellement à rester bien sage.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'aventurer tout seul ? hors de question, il y a déjà bien assez avec deux c'est pas la peine que tu t'y mettes aussi. En plus nous allons manger.

-Pfffff, pas drôle, soupira il en croisant les bras.

Seiji et Goten lui jetèrent un regard en biais il n' y avait sans doute que Trunks pour ne pas trouver ça drôle mais c'était du au fait qu'il n'avait pas tenté l'expérience.

Tout en regardant le ciel prendre une teinte orangée et le jardin avec ses mousses, Goten repensait à son rêve.

-Piccolo San, peux poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, si je peux y répondre. Je t'écoute, répondit ce dernier sortant de son habituel silence.

-F'est quoi Outre Monde ? La Question suscita un étonnement immédiat.

-Mais enfin…. D'où connais tu ce lieu, tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

-Non, j'en ai rêvé, y avait un méfant avec un marteau, il divait « que la fuvion avec Outre monde commence »

Piccolo semblait prêter davantage d'attention aux paroles du fils de Son Gokû, se pouvait il que le rêve du gamin ait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait perçu récemment ? Non c'était peut être une coïncidence….

-Alors ? le pressa Goten.

-Eh bien c'est un autre monde dans lequel on ne peut pas se rendre car il est protégé par de la magie.

-Et aussi des dragons ou des sorts ? demanda son fils.

-Je ne sais pas mais parlons donc d'autre chose.

Une heure plus tard tout le petit groupe était sur la plage contemplant le déclin du jour alors que les enfants s'amusaient à se poursuivre auprès de l'eau.

Les vacances semblaient s'annoncer plutôt bien.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

**Reconstruction Chapitre 11**

_Dans un petit hôtel familial._

Il y avait un bon moment que le jour s'était déjà levé selon la position du soleil, il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures du matin.

La lumière filtrait par la fenêtre laissant apercevoir une journée splendide. Tout en s'étirant dans son lit, Trunks avait toutes les peines du monde à réussir à rester tranquille. Effectivement, il avait récemment appris qu'il devait laisser ses parents se reposer durant les vacances.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil au lit de ses parents dans l'espoir qu'ils se réveillent bientôt, il attrapa sa peluche préférée pour tenter de patienter….

C'était injuste, ses copains EUX devaient déjà être debout ! A quoi ça servait d'être en vacances si on ne pouvait pas s'amuser ?

Dix minutes, puis trente minutes et pratiquement une heure d'écoulée et rien ! Le soleil était de plus en plus éclatant sans parler des oiseaux qui gazouillaient. Cette fois, y'en avait plus qu'assez ! Sortant de son futon, le petit se dirigea précautionneusement vers l'autre coin de la pièce à pas de loups.

Visiblement ses parents n'avaient rien entendu.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, il approcha sa main au dessus du visage de son père en la secouant.

-Papa, ouh ouh, faut se réveiller, murmura il. Maman, f'est l'heure. Pas de réponse juste un petit grognement étouffé bien il faudrait passer à quelque chose de plus fort.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de son père délicatement dans l'espoir de sa torpeur. De l'autre coté de la porte des bruits familiers se faisaient entendre aux grands mots les grands remèdes !

Cette fois, il préféra sauter sur le lit et secouer son père le plus fort possible en lui attrapant le bras. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre.

-Qu'est ce que…. Trunks ! Dégage de là tout de suite et laisse nous dormir, hurla Végéta réveillé en sursaut faisant face à un petit diablotin.

-Pas queftion f'est le matin ! faut réveiller, allez papa !

-Enfin Trunks, soupira Bulma d'une voix ensommeillée il est trop tôt : juste huit heures. Sois gentil laisse nous dormir.

-Je peux pas ! et puis les autres font debout….

-Mais c'est pas vrai, on est à peine arrivés depuis hier et tu t'y mets déjà ! Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès, hurla le saïyen en attrapant son fils par le haut de son pyjama et le soulevant du sol l'air furieux. Sors d'ici, ajouta il d'une voix tremblante de colère en le déposant près de la porte.

Gagné, il avait enfin pu sortir et pouvoir faire quelque chose. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver tout seul….

-Allez f'il te plait…

-Goten…. Il est tôt, je parie que personne n'est encore levé, marmonna Gohan en se massant les tempes. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit toujours la même chose ?

-Mais j'ai faim moi ! protesta le petit garçon de deux ans. Puis comme ca on pourra aller à la plage plus vite !

Vu sous cet angle les choses étaient un peu plus séduisantes, de toute façon il y aurait du temps dans l'après midi pour se reposer.

-Ne fais pas ça tous les jours, je ne le supporterais pas. Bon allons y, soupira son aîné en cherchant des vêtements.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous pas debout avant dix heures… J'aurais vraiment vu des miracles.

-Oui des miracles un peu insistants tu veux dire Piccolo, marmonna son élève toujours à moitié réveillé au contraire des trois autres enfants visiblement pressés de partir à l'aventure.

Un peu plus tard devant la table du petit déjeuner Trunks observait le contenu de son assiette avec nervosité.

-Tu crois que papa sera en colère contre moi, demanda il à Goten en lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qui eût pour effet de faire rire aux éclats ses deux amis.

« Humph. Si mon fils avait tenté de me faire ce coup là, il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi facilement. Non mais franchement, savoir patienter c'est donc si dur que ça ? » Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Seiji soit presque aussi matinal que lui, de plus avec Trunks et Goten à proximité la journée promettait d'être plus que mouvementée.

La suite de la journée fût plus calme grâce à la proposition d'une promenade en ville pour découvrir les environs. De longues rues pavées non loin de la forêt donnaient un semblant de mystère et rappelaient l'ancienneté du lieu.

Alors que sa femme se prélassait tranquillement sur la natte de plage, Végéta avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir : plus rien d'excitant ne se produisait en ce moment, une routine sinistre avait succédé à l'action.

La terre était en paix, aucune créature à défier ou de limites à repousser encore plus et surtout personne pour être meilleur que lui.

Il avait été un prince, de prince il était passé à esclave et combattant d'élite craint et respecté dans l'espace. Et à présent depuis il ne savait combien d'années il vivait avec cette femme, avait eu un enfant avec elle et en était même venu à les aimer alors qu'ils ne possédaient strictement rien de particulier. Mais comment diable en avait il pu arriver à cet état de déchéance pareille ? La rage s'infiltrait en lui comme un venin lui enserrant les sens, l'aveuglant. Plutôt que de créer des problèmes plus que considérables autour de lui, il choisit de diriger à grandes enjambées vers la mer aux reflets turquoise.

-Papa, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Un simple et hideux coquillage. Totalement idiot et pitoyable.

-Je m'en fous, amuse toi si tu veux mais sors de mon chemin. Un ton cassant dur et chargé de menaces qui ne lui était plus coutumier depuis longtemps.

-Mais… tenta le gamin.

-Tais toi !

Frappé de stupeur par la réaction de son père, Trunks se figea sur place sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Etait il toujours aussi furieux à cause de ce qui s'était passé ce matin ? Immédiatement il remonta à proximité du parasol où sa mère discutait activement avec Chichi. Visiblement elle ne le remarqua même pas tout absorbée à sa discussion c'était vraiment trop injuste ! il repartit à proximité du bord près d'un rocher.

-Tu veux venir jouer ? demanda Goten en se plantant devant lui un ballon dans les bras un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Non puis laiffe moi tranquille, riposta il en colère, le repoussant d'un revers de la main.

-Mais sans toi, c'est pas drôle. Allez… insista le brun.

-J'ai dit non, tu m'énerves en plus ! joues tout seul ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à son ami mais ça lui faisait du bien, il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère…. Goten parût surpris puis en colère à son tour.

-Eh bien tant pis ! t'es trop bête de toutes façons ! C'était bien la première fois que son ami lui parlait sur ce ton et il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! hurla Trunks pratiquement prêt à lui sauter dessus. Bizarrement, plus les paroles et les menaces fusaient, plus il se sentait soulagé et heureux.

Goten lui jeta un regard assassin avant de s'éloigner dans une autre direction et lui cracha un « Je te parles plus jamais ! »

Seiji avait observé avec intrigue la situation, se demandant si il pouvait rester ami avec Trunks ou pas….

-Tu viens, demanda son ami qui avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle.

-Si tu veux.

-Faites attention à ne pas trop vous approcher de l'eau, c'est dangereux, prévînt Chichi. Tiens Trunks ne joue pas avec vous ?

-Non, j'en ai pas envie ! répliqua le concerné en croisant les bras.

Il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise ou rendu triste vu l'expression de son visage. Afin d'éviter une catastrophe elle chercha une contre attaque.

-Tu voudrais venir te promener un peu avec moi et les laisser s'amuser ? j'allais partir de toutes façons…

A ces mots son visage s'illumina, l'idée était plus que séduisante.

-On va aller demander la permission à ta mère d'accord ?

Tout en marchant, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait entraperçu : Végéta d'humeur encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude, peut être quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Non elle se faisait des idées.

Trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés mais pour l'instant, il était impossible de pouvoir sortir dehors à cause de la pluie tombant en rafales depuis hier. Et l'orage s'y était également mis déchirant le ciel d'éclairs, les grondements devenant de plus en plus menaçants.

Personne ne trouvait à s'occuper à part Gohan qui avait trouvé dans l'auberge un partenaire pour jouer aux échecs.

Finalement être souvent ensemble n'était pas si amusant que ça si on était fâché avec les autres ou qu'on le risquait. De plus Bulma et Végéta avaient eu une discussion particulièrement mouvementée dont il n'avait pas compris grand-chose mais qui lui avait fait peur.

Et pour l'instant le ciel était d'un gris d'acier vomissant de la pluie…. Bien qu'il déteste l'admettre il avait terriblement peur en ce moment. Sans oublier de demander la permission à ses parents, il se glissa dans une petite pièce. Une fois arrivé, il tenta de retrouver un peu de courage mais il se produisit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Goten était là.

Feignant de l'ignorer de son mieux, il ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus, il l'énervait.

Visiblement le second fils de son goku s'était aperçu de cette entrée mais reporta son attention vers le mobilier…. Il avait été trop méchant avec lui.

A cet instant, un coup de tonnerre encore plus violent suivi d'un autre les fit sursauter.

-J'aimerais bien que le soleil revienne, c'est plus agréable ! Fit observer Goten d'un ton plaintif.

-Oh oui comme ça on pourrait retourner dehors, admit Trunks oubliant sa rancune.

-J'ai faim… grogna le petit brun.

-Moi aussi….On pourrait demander à ta maman non ? le gargouillis vient confirmer sa demande.

-Non à la tienne, riposta Goten.

-On y va ensemble d'accord ? Même si j'ai pas très envie de le faire mais j'ai trop faim ! La situation avait quelque chose de tendu, compliqué : ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés ainsi la parole. Il lui fallût un certain temps pour se rendre compte qu'être avec son ami lui avait manqué, il en avait assez de jouer seul ou à deux, à trois c'était plus marrant.

-Tiens vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés tous les deux, nota Bulma en les voyant arriver presque à bout de souffle Chichi elle aussi esquissa un grand sourire.

Le casse croûte fût avalé à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que le temps finissait par se calmer et que la tempête cessait enfin, les nuages se retirant.

-On pourrait aller dehors, supplia Trunks en adressant à sa mère un regard de chien battu.

-Pas sans moi, je veux venir aussi ! je peux papa ? demanda Seiji avec impatience ayant du mal à se contenir.

-Du moment que tu es avec Trunks et Goten, que tu reste à portée de vue, je n'y ois aucun inconvénient, répondit simplement Piccolo.

-Super, merci.

-Alors maman, insista le garçon aux cheveux lavande.

-Oooh d'accord, d'accord allez y, soupira elle consciente que son fils ne la laisserait pas en paix. Chichi approuva aussi d'un signe de tête à l'égard de son cadet, qui afficha une mine réjouie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite partie de ballon endiablée se jouait dans le jardin. Un bon bain serait prévisible vu les flaques d'eau et de boue.

-J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Goten en expédiant le ballon dans le trou qui servait de but.

-Oui une seule fois, fit remarquer Trunks.

-Vous voulez prouver que vous êtes meilleurs que moi, s'indigna Seiji en rattrapant la ballon au vol. Non mais attendez un peu !

En entendant ces mots, Végéta ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir fier de Trunks toujours décidé à réussir à distancer les deux autres.

Piccolo aussi avait du mal à réprimer un sourire aux dires de son fils : ces petits jeux lui rappelaient le temps où lui et Goku étaient toujours en compétition. Qui aurait cru que tous les deux reprendraient le flambeau ? Ou qui aurait pu dire que s'occuper d'un enfant était aussi agréable que de vouloir continuellement s'améliorer ?

Splash !

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu plus attention, grommela il en eessuyant d'un revers l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur son gi.

Les vacances passèrent plus rapidement que prévu entre les journées à la plage, promenades ou dégustations de glaces.

Mais le séjour toucherait bientôt à sa fin, et pour qu'il se finisse sur une belle note tous avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre à la kermesse ayant lieu près du temple.

-On y va, on y va ?

-Du calme Seiji, soupira Piccolo en retirant un peu sur son yukata qu'il avait pris spécialement pour l'occasion. On doit attendre les autres et j'espère que tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?

-De ne pas m'éloigner trop, répondit il en observant le motif simple de son yukata bleu et blanc.

-Désolés, pour le retard, s'excusa gohan apparaissant aussi en yukata suivi de sa mère et de son frère dans la même tenue.

-On va bien s'amuser et ramener des poiffons rouges pas vrai maman ? demanda Trunks à sa mère simplement vêtu d'un tee shirt et d'un short.

-Mais oui mon chéri. Bon et bien c'est parti !

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Avant toute chose, un énorme merci aux personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction et qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review. C'est une grande récompense pour l'auteur et ca permet aussi d'améliorer ses textes.

Donner son avis ne prend que quelques minutes et fait toujours extrêmemet plaisir, mieux vaut s'en souvenir.

**Reconstruction chapitre 12. **

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute entre frères éclatait et comme si souvent c'était le cas à cause de futilités.

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai besoin que tu pousses tes jouets !

-Tu m'énerves c'est toi qui a toujours le plus de place ! Et puis moi aussi je voudrais des cahiers ou des crayons, protesta une version miniature de Goku.

-Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, dans une semaine c'est la rentrée, il faut bien que je prépare mes affaires.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien y aller, soupira son petit frère âgé de trois ans et demi en se hissant sur le lit faisant ainsi tomber tous les stylos disposés sur l'édredon.

-Goten, est ce qu'un jour tu pourras faire attention ? Il n'y avait aucun doute : son petit frère avait vraiment un don inné pour la pagaille et les maladresses. Pourtant contrairement à ses habitudes, un éclat de rire ne suivit pas la scène : l'enfant tournait un bic avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

Son visage commençait à trembloter légèrement, le regard fixé sur le plancher.

-Tu vas encore me manquer, murmura il en s'approchant de son ainé. Je serais encore tout seul avec maman, avec mes jouets….

-Quand je verrais Kaedé, je lui demanderais si sa petite sœur voudrait jouer avec toi. Et si elle veut venir à la maison, que maman est d'accord on fera un énorme goûter.

-Peut être, fit le plus jeune d'une mine dubitative.

Depuis le mois de juin, le moral avait quelque peu diminué dans la famille des Son.

Flash back

_Une tombe de marbre noire à l'écart des autres se dressait dans le cimetière. Elle était sobre, chargée simplement d'une petite plaque portant le message « à notre ami » La pluie était battante, les branches se balançaient avec violence sur les arbres. Plutôt lugubre pour une commémoration, surtout pour un type ayant sans arrêt un sourire de gamin au lèvres, une naïveté déroutante et aimant les plaisirs simples comme la nourriture._

_En se retrouvant tous afin de se rappeler de ce héros, les dires allaient bon train sur le chemin. Tous appartenaient au même registre : la tristesse et la douleur._

_« j'ai encore l'impression qu'il pourrait surgir devant nous sans crier gare. » « Lui et sa manie de toujours me mettre dans des drôles de pétrins » « Sans lui, il n'y a plus de limites à dépasser ! Je me sens plus aussi important qu'avant, karot tu dois revenir crétin ! »Et tant d'autres paroles… Mais le plus douloureux, c'était de voir sa maman pleurer à chaudes larmes, se tamponner les yeux en disant des mots inintelligibles._

_Et son grand frère aussi, il restait les yeux rivés devant la tombe pendant longtemps avant de commencer à arranger le lieu silencieusement avec une expression de contrition profonde sur le visage._

_C'était ici que son papa dormait ? Ici qu'on pouvait venir le voir mais qu'il répondait pas parce qu'il était parti ? Pourquoi les avait il laissés, et pourquoi il pouvait pas revenir ? C'était pas juste du tout ! Ses copains pouvaient quand ils le voulaient être avec leur papa, raconter des secrets ou s'amuser mais pas lui ! En leur jetant un bref regard de colère et de jalousie, il s'était effondré en sanglots dans les bras de sa maman. Son grand frère lui aussi était tombé à genoux tremblant comme si il avait eu une mauvaise grippe et porta la main à ses yeux._

_Tu sais que tu nous manques vraiment ? Se revoir quand tu l'avais annoncé, ben c'est un peu trop dur à attendre pour nous, avait dit Krilin. Rien n'y faisait : malgré les nombreux changements, sa femme, l'attente d'un heureux événement il lui manquait toujours. Que dire pour Bulma ou sa famille vu leur anéantissement. Certes la terre était en sureté mais à quel prix !_

_Il connaissait de vue seulement celui qui avait été le premier ami de son papa, lui aussi était triste mais au moins il l'avait connu comme son grand frère._

_Pendant toute la commémoration il n'avait pas dit mot mais il avait senti ses jambes se dérober au moment où il devait poser un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe._

_Rentrer à la maison avait été un énorme soulagement pour lui mais avait déclenché une série de questions en lui._

_Son papa était il aussi gentil ? C'est vrai il avait raison ? Mais alors pourquoi personne ne voulait lui dire comment il était parti ?_

_Ce soir là, son oreiller avait été mouillé par les larmes et même les consolations de sa mère restaient sans effet._

_Retour au présent._

Gohan extirpa d'un tiroir une vieille photo à laquelle il tenait. Elle avait été prise juste avant l'entraînement contre les cyborgs. Elle les représentait tous les trois au bord d'une rivière devant un pique nique. Chichi sortant un jeu de plein air, Gohan devant la rive scrutant l'eau en quête de poissons, son père avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et tenait une énorme brioche à la viande dans l'autre main. A ce moment là il s'était pris une sacrée remontrance de la part de sa femme accusé surtout de pas savoir attendre, morphale. Son fils avait ri aux éclats devant la moue de chien battu de son père. Que de bons souvenirs.

-C'est papa sur la photo, demanda son frère.

-Oui, répondit il. Ce jour là on avait été se promener et je me souviens que maman lui avait crié dessus, presque autant qu'à toi quand tu ne veux pas trop attendre.

Oubliant son vague à l'âme, Goten se lança immédiatement dans une série de questions incessantes sur la journée passée en famille. Chichi du les rappeler à deux fois pour venir dîner et y mit également son grain de sel lorsqu'elle entendit Gohan lancer le sujet.

-Dis, tu me raconteras une autre histoire amusante sur papa ?

-Oui c'est promis, lui assura son frère. J'en connais une très drôle mais je la réserve pour le jour où Seiji et Trunks seront là. La passation du permis de conduire, ça c'était vraiment inoubliable….

Et puis sa mère lui avait promis de lui expliquer les bases des arts martiaux, quoi demander de mieux ?

_Capsule corporation._

-Papa, attends moi, je veux venir avec toi ! attends moi s'il te plait !

Végéta se retourna pour apercevoir son fils pratiquement essoufflé derrière lui. Depuis un petit moment Trunks lui courait après ne cessant de lui poser mille et une questions sur ce qu'il faisait. Résultat il avait du donner des explications sur son lieu favori se résumant à « en y allant tous les jours je deviens plus fort. »

Il avait fortement insisté pour pouvoir observer son père, si bien que sa mère avait construit une cabine d'observation afin que Trunks voie son père en action.

S'était ensuivie une série de « t'es super fort papa ! pourquoi tu veux être plus fort ? Et moi, je peux devenir comme toi ? » Répétés à une telle fréquence que ce serait susceptible de lui donner une migraine princière.

Soit Karot avait été fou, soit il était complètement maso pour supporter les incessantes questions des gamins.

Il n'empêchait que Trunks arrivait un peu à s'assagir comparé aux autres années, se montrait plus curieux mais aussi plus déterminé à suivre son père partout.

Depuis deux semaines, son fils avait insisté à grands renfort de cris, regards de chien battus pour venir avec son père dans la salle.

Au moment où il avait exprimé ce souhait, Végéta avait cru que son cœur s'arrêterait : son propre fils, vouloir marcher sur ses traces glorieuses, devenir un aussi grand guerrier que lui ? Et sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui imposer ce choix si Gohan avait vaincu Cell lors du dernier grand combat qui pouvait dire de quoi serait il capable avec un bon entraînement ?

-Papa ! Tu vas trop viite, geignit le gamin aux cheveux lavandes. Ah ca va mieux en courant. Végéta se retînt de sourire, mieux valait diminuer son allure avant que son fils commence à s'effondrer.

-Trunks, viens ici. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je veux que tu le retiennes car c'est très important.

Trunks leva un regard d'espoir devant son père et quelque peu surpris par son ton inhabituel, presque grave.

-Comme tu le voulais tant, tu es dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais elle n'est pas ordinaire avec cet appareil : il désigna la console du menton. On peut rendre son corps et l'endroit plus lourd. En aucun cas, tu m'entends bien en aucun cas tu dois y toucher car c'est très dangereux et tu risquerais de te blesser gravement.

Ici, je ne veux pas entendre de protestations, tu écoutes et si tu ne comprends pas tu me le dis. J'espère avoir été assez clair ? Réponds.

-Oui J'ai bien compris, ici ça peut être dangereux et c'est toi qui explique, résuma le demi saïyen.

-Parfait, alors on va commencer par les bases, approuva Végéta en lançant la gravité à 10. Une broutille pour lui mais la barre serait assez haute comme ça pour son fils.

Des échauffements quelques peu maladroits, l'obligation de corriger la position lors des premiers exercices. Mais peu importait, la relève était garantie et depuis maintenant trois ans il était le numéro un de la Terre.

Trois longues heures s'écoulèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre laissant apercevoir Bulma une tasse de café à la main venue aux nouvelles. Inutile de préciser que son fils l'assaillit de commentaires sur la première séance d'entraînement et s'empressa de lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris avant de disparaître dans le couloir afin d'échapper à un bain bien chaud.

-Il est quand même craquant tu ne trouves pas ?

-Keuf, c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Il a surtout beaucoup à apprendre mais vue que ça l'intéresse. Fichu gamin, tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est foutre la pagaille et poser des questions sans arrêt.

Bulma estima préférable de ne pas pouffer de rire pour ne pas faire davantage monter au cocotier Végéta. Sacrée tête de mule, il n'admettrait jamais qu'il aimait profondément son fils….

_Palais du très haut_

-On ne peut pas commencer aujourd'hui papa ? Je suis pressé !

-Ne recommence pas veux tu ? J'ai bien dit demain. De toutes façons ce sera suffisamment prenant, inutile de mettre la barre trop haut.

-Mais je ne peux pas attendre, protesta Seiji avec enthousiasme en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide.

-Il me semble pourtant t'avoir prévenu une fois, ne t'attends pas à ce que je me répète indéfiniment. A ces mots, Seiji se calma un peu, il savait que trop bien que son père n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

Il lui été déjà arrivé de se faire punir mais au mois il savait toujours pour quelle raison.

-Tu crois que plus tard je pourrais m'entraîner avec Goten et Trunks, demanda il avec curiosité.

-Oui et ce serait une très bonne idée, qui te permettrait de découvrir les aptitudes des autres, répondit Piccolo. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, son fils était devenu presque incontrôlable.

Premier jour d'entraînement demain… Il était temps d'y penser sérieusement, même si la terre était en paix, certes mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'ils risquaient de basculer dans une période troublée et ce dans peu de temps.

En y repensant, ca lui donnait l'impression de basculer dans le passé au moment où il avait assuré la formation de Gohan avant l'attaque des Saïyens.

Mais les choses avaient changé depuis longtemps, de nouvelles possibilités avaient fait face à lui.

Observant Seiji, il se rendait compte que rien n'était jamais simple dans la vie même ce qui paraissait anodin ne l'était pas.

-Tu crois que je pourrais devenir aussi fort que ton ami, demanda il d'un ton inquiet.

-Quand même pas jusque là mais si tu pratiques sérieusement….

-C'est vrai ? Alors j'essaierais d'être le meilleur et…. Il ne pût achever sa phrase tombant pratiquement de sommeil.

-Pour le moment, tu ferais mieux de te reposer le plus possible pour demain, murmura son père en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

A suivre.

C'est le dernier chapitre "paisible" de l'histoire, la suite reprendar avec des menaces et des combats. Vous avez aimé?


	13. Chapter 13

**Reconstruction Chapitre 13  
**

Depuis quelque temps, la terre avait connu une période de paix durant quatre longues annés. une broutille pour les uns, une exaspération pour d'autres. même si la majorité des personnes avait tendance à aimer cette vie paisible dénuées de sang combats.  
Ce qu'ignoraient certains, c'est que dans l'ombre, quelque chose se tramait. Que ce temps risquait de bientôt disparaître.  
L'annonce d'une éclipse de lune imminente avait suscité de la part du public une grande euphorie. Pour deux excellentes raisons: la première était la rareté du fait, la seconde reposait sur la visibilité. Effectivement les deux tiers de la planète apercevraient l'éclipse. Plus que quatre jours, et le merveilleux, l'inhabituel se produirait. En cette occasion, tout le monde, travailleurs ou étudiants pourraient bénéficier d'un temps libre pour observer ce spectacle.  
De jour en jour, l'euphorie croissait. Les commerces d'astronomie faisaient de plus en plus de recettes, les enfants en apprenaient un peu plus sur les mouvements célestes.  
la seule chose que personne ne semblait avoir noté, c'était que la lune allait être en phase de déclin, même si elle était pour le moment pleine.

Au moment ou le satellite s'interposa entre la terre et le soleil, plongeant pendant cinq bonnes heures dans l'obscurité des personnes, la joie et l'appréhension furent à leur paroxysme. Puis petit à petit, la lune disparût, tout redevînt normal. Jusqu'au prochain phénomène inhabituel. La lune perdant son aspect rouge brique pour reprendre le soir sa couleur blanche.  
Seule une personne voyait ce phénomène avec un point de vue différent. Une sorcière d'un grand âge, capable de prédire l'avenir. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ca ne semble avoir été qu'une distraction destinée à détourner l'attention... "

Dans un autre lieu, inaccessible, désertique, quelque chose avait bougé. Comme par magie, les roches s'étaient animées s'entremêlant comme pour construire un lieu. Qui plus est le silence était total, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre ce qui rendait le fait plus terrifiant si quelqu'un avait été spectateur. Les roches prenaient à présent la forme d'un palais sinistre, gris sombre aux contours tranchants. Pas un seul végétal ne poussait sur le sol, seul des restes de plantes gisaient perdant petit à petit leurs couleurs. Des pestilences et des vapeurs violacées flottant dans l'air, ondulant tel des serpents. Des rigoles de lave se dessinaient petit à petit sur le sol, le ciel prenait une teinte oscillant entre rouge écarlate et orange incandescent.  
Surgissant de l'obscurité, une ombre humaine se dessina sur le sol. Son propriétaire, grand et décharné marchait à grand pas vers une sorte d'autel. Peu après, quatre individus le rejoignirent.  
-Après une longue période de sommeil, nous revenons encore une fois. A nouveau, l'occasion nous est donnée de pouvoir étendre nos territoire. La voix était gutturale, caverneuse et dénuée de pitié. Elle semblait tout sauf humaine, le discours ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.  
Je sais que pour mener cette tache à bien personne n'y parviendra seul. Et c'est pour cette raison que vous aurez l'honneur de m'aider dans cette tache. Oui vous les quatre grands cavaliers d'Outre Monde. A dater d'aujourd'hui, la fin du monde va commencer! qu'elle soit lente et douloureuse pour toute cette vermine d'humains.  
-Seigneur Shao kahn, demanda une femme tout de noir et violet vêtue. Me permettriez vous de lancer le premier assaut? Seul l'éclat de rire de ses acolytes lui répondit jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau de flammes les frôle.  
-Assez, il suffit! Sindel, tu es bien audacieuse. Comment oses tu faire pareille demande? Preuve est que tu as bien changé. Mais soit, après tout qui pourrait résister à la puissance de tes coups? Va et ne me déçois pas.

_Cinq jours plus tard. _

_Flash spécial: de nouvelles villes dans l'est et l'ouest ont subi des épidémies. on compte à ce jour dix mille morts et le nombre de victimes ne cesse de croître à l'instant où je vous parle. Selon les spécialistes, il semblerait que ce soit une forme de peste associée à une lèpre. Malheureusement, et actuellement aucun traitement mis en place contre ces maladies n'est efficace. Il semblerait que nous soyons de retour au Moyen âge. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous demandons de ne pas faire de déplacements hors de votre pays, et de limiter au maximum vos sorties à l'air. Si vous avez des enfants, consultez le plus tôt possible un médecin. On ignore comment s'étendra ce phénomène. et maintenant, passons à la page politique... _  
L'écran s'éteignit aussitôt.  
-Hum, Ca semble impossible qu'une maladie ait pu se déclarer aussi rapidement sans explication. Pas de foyer d'incubation, pas d'épidémie antérieure depuis plus de vingt ans. Sans parler de ces symptômes, il est impossible de combiner les effets de la peste et la lèpre avec autant d'aisance; les codes bactériens sont entièrement disparates.  
-Humf, ton baratin ne sert à rien Bulma, fit observer Végéta une expression de colère sur le visage. Bande d'imbéciles! Pour qui se prennent ils? maladie ou pas, je n'ai pas d'ordres ou de conseil à recevoir de ces sous fifres!  
-Je t'en prie, arrête! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il se passait aux informations non? la coupa Bulma. Ca devrait être suffisamment convainquant même pour une tête de mule dans ton genre! Mieux vaut que tu ailles t'entraîner, je crois que ton fils t'attend. Quant à moi, j'ai des recherches à faire. On se voit avant le dîner.  
Le prince approuva d'un signe de tête en observant le ciel virer du gris clair au gris sombre. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un orage ne se déclare pas en plus de ça. Pas question de devoir rassurer son gamin à a cause de quelque chose d'aussi banal.  
Restée seule devant son ordinateur de recherches, Bulma commença à insérer des données, indifférente aux éclairs et coups de tonnerre résonnant dans le lointain.  
"Mieux vaut effectuer des recherches et contacter certains laboratoires... je pourrais avoir des pistes."

"Il semblerait que ce je craignais ait fini par arriver. Si je ne préviens pas les personnes adéquates, personne ne pourra plus rien faire face à cette invasion. Il est plus que temps que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec le dieu de la Terre. Et quant à lui, il verra bon gré mal gré que cette planète ne capitulera pas devant un tyran comme lui!" tout en prononçant la dernière phrase, un éclair aveuglant partit de son index foudroyant un rocher qui tombait dans le vide.  
Ce n'était que le commencement de la terreur.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

**Reconstruction Chapitre 14**

La nuit venait de tomber il y a à peine trois heures. Et déjà un noir d'encre colorait le ciel, seules les étoiles pouvaient apporter une source de lumière. Parmi elles, une boule de lumière semblant se déplacer à grande vitesse ayant une destination bien précise en tête : Un endroit en hauteur, protégé depuis très longtemps par une puissance divine où s'étaient succédés plusieurs personnes dignes d'une fonction plus que pesante : Dieu de la Terre.

-Il semblerait qu'on ait une visite inattendue, observa Piccolo sur un ton chargé d'ironie.

-Mais comment est ce possible ? questionna Popo en reculant d'un pas décontenancé par l'apparition d'une boule lumineuse se rapprochant à grande vitesse. On ne peut pénétrer si facilement dans le sanctuaire…

-Effectivement, à moins d'être un dieu ou une de leurs créatures, remarqua Dendé en surgissant et fixant la boule qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du palais.

-Et après tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, il ne doit pas s'agir d'une visite de courtoisie.

-Quelle ironie, je reconnais bien l'ancien démon maléfique, lança une voix amusée. Devant la stupéfaction générale des trois hommes, la lumière augmenta d'intensité et de taille jusqu'à être éblouissante et prendre la forme d'un être humain. Il semblerait que certains sachent se servir de leurs yeux.

-Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous, demanda Dendé en rouvrant les yeux et se réhabituant à une luminosité habituelle.

-Quelqu'un qu'il est préférable d'avoir dans son camp, l'individu vêtu d'une tenue blanche et bleue et un large chapeau de moine lui cachant une partie du visage, shakujo à la main les regardait d'un air amusé, vous aurez sans doute besoin de renseignements. Si vous tenez à la survie de votre monde bien sur, ricana il avec calme.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas trop nous faire attendre. Contrairement à mes compagnons, je ne suis pas aussi patient, prévînt Piccolo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut on savoir à la fin, qui êtes vous ? demanda Dendé en jetant à l'homme un regard insistant qui exigeait des réponses claires.

-De toutes façon ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut attendre. Trop de vies en dépendent. Mon nome est Rayden, Raiju pour d'autres : Le dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre. Normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'agir dans CE monde mais vu ce qui vient de se passer récemment….

-Une seconde, quand vous dites récemment cela signifie il : après la récente éclipse ?

-Ho ho, fit Rayden d'un ton joyeux, vous êtes plutôt perspicace malgré votre jeune âge Dieu de la Terre ! Oui effectivement. Un passage entre deux mondes s'est ouvert libérant des dangers et des créatures d'un autre temps. Certains ont commencé à marcher sur la Terre.

-Ainsi donc mes soupçons étaient confirmés, marmonna Piccolo. Cette maladie n'est pas…

-Naturelle oui, mais ce n'est que le début. Mort, famine, pestilence… les humains sont sans doute condamnés sans exception. Shao kahn, l'empereur d'Outre Monde les traquera tous. Et vous ainsi que vos amis en priorité, sans le moindre doute.

-Mais comment, questionna Mr Popo l'air surpris, mais comment peuvent ils savoir ?

-Une bonne question, à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse malheureusement. De même, vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous-mêmes pour vous défendre mais je tenterais de vous aider.

-Comment ça, s'indigna Dendé, vous ne pouvez pas ?

-Non affirma le dieu de la foudre un air d'agacement sur le visage, je ne pourrais pas. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre mais j'ai déjà violé certaines lois de l'univers. Nous avons tous des marges d'action limitées y compris vos ennemis. Seuls les habitants d'un monde peuvent prendre part aux combats habituellement.

Malgré tout, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, Tout en parlant, il fit jaillir de son index cinq boules d'énergie multicolores et crépitantes partirent haut dans le ciel.

Une vague de ki enveloppa le palais mais également la tour Karine quelques mètres plus bas.

Ca n'est pas d'une fantastique résistance mais ça fera l'affaire contre des sous fifres, constata Rayden avec gravité.

-Ces kekkais que vous avez projetés et crées, ils nous sont destinés ? mais ne risquez vous pas de perdre votre statut, questionna Piccolo.

-Si peut être mais bon, qu'y a il de si problématique à cela ? D'après sa réponse, il semblait que ce n'était pas d'une gravité extrême. J'allais oublier, ces boucliers peuvent se traverser par seulement ceux qu'ils protègent où que les autres protègent ainsi que leur créateur.

-Donc en gros nous pourrons nous voir sans être repoussés par ces kekkais ?

-Et oui. Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Patience, en temps voulu nous nous reverrons, ajouta il avant de disparaître de la même façon qu'il avait pénétré dans le sanctuaire.

-Pas si vite, s'exclama vainement Dendé en tendant la main pour le retenir alors que la boule de lumière s'éloignait à nouveau dans le ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard à l'intérieur du palais, Piccolo se dirigea vers une pièce dont il entrouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Son fils profondément endormi ne semblait savoir rien de ce qui se passerait de même que Trunks et le fils cadet de Son Goku. Quelle tristesse que ces jeunes enfants risquent d'être confrontés à de futures horreurs. Mais grâce à leurs enseignements, ils sauraient un peu se défendre. Tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer, c'était qu'ils aient encore la possibilité de pouvoir agir comme des gamins de leur âge jusqu'à l'assaut sans compter les explications à donner.

« Nous arriverons à nous en sortir et à protéger la Terre, ceux que nous aimons. Son Goku mort ou non… » Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre entièrement de ses paroles.

_Monde des défunts_

-Oh non, la paix va disparaitre sur Terre. De terribles événements sont à prévoir…

-Comment ça, questionna Goku en s'arrêtant de porter son déjeuner à ses lèvres quelque peu étonné des dire de Kaïo. Je vous en prie, expliquez vous maître !

-Des ennemis venus d'un autre monde ont l'intention de s'emparer de la Terre et de tous ses habitants. Mais aussi de supprimer tous les plus grands guerriers qu'elle compte.

-Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Celui qui dirige les troupes ennemies craint plus que tout ce type de personne, expliqua Kaïo. Par le passé il a essuyé une cuisante défaite improbable venant d'un humain…. Il ne sous estimera pas tes compagnons et risque de les détruire les un après les autres.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, s'indigna Son Goku en se relevant de la table. Et je ne peux pas non plus laisser passer ça !

-Tu le devras malheureusement, répliqua son professeur. Et tu n'as pas le choix ni le droit de me désobéir comme tu l'as fait avec Freezer !

-Héhé, je vois que vous vous en souvenez encore, s'amusa il en riant d'un air gêné. Désolé mais je vais quand même devoir demander à Mamie voyante une permission pour les aider.

-BOUGR D'ANE, VAS-TU ECOUTER ? Si cela était possible, je t'y aurais autorisé. Mais ne comprends tu donc pas ? Tu es mort, tu ne fais définitivement plus partie de leur monde. De plus as-tu réfléchi un seul instant aux conséquences qu'auraient ton choix ?

-Euh non, répondit Goku d'un air décontenancé. Je pensais leur faire plaisir en leur prêtant main forte.

-Et tu ferais le contraire. En ayant que vingt quatre heures dans le monde des vivants, tu ne ferais que te battre contre l'ennemi. Mais as-tu songé à ta famille ? Que ressentirait ton fils aîné et ta femme ? Et surtout ton fils cadet qui ne t'a jamais connu, qui brûle d'envie d'avoir la même chance que ses amis ? Tu les rendrais encore plus malheureux que jamais, et prendrais le risque qu'ils te haïssent.

-Mais enfin je…

-Si tu revenais uniquement parce que te battre contre de nouveaux adversaires est ton premier objectif et non revoir tes amis, ce serait révoltant pour eux. Ils auraient le sentiment que tu ne te soucies plus d'eux et se mettraient à te détester et ta famille encore plus que les autres. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

-Bien sur que non mais…. Enfin, vous devriez comprendre s'exclama Goku en frappant du plat des mains la table, mes amis me manquent aussi et….

-Comme c'est le cas pour tous, répondit simplement Kaïo. Tu n'es pas le seul à en souffrir. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour eux est de croiser les doigts pour qu'ils s'en sortent, de plus ils possèdent les dragon balls.

-Très bien, j'ai compris marmonna, le saïyen visiblement vexé. Comme toujours vous devez avoir raison, ben tant pis et puis il me reste toujours les entraînements ici… malgré la légèreté de son ton, Kaïo sût qu'il était profondément vexé par ses dires. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui imposer cette décision. En tant que responsable d'une partie de l'univers il ne pouvait se plier à une requête d'un mortel sous peine de tout déstabiliser.

_Capsule Corporation, le lendemain._

Alors que la majeure partie des adultes s'était réunie dans une pièce pour discuter avec ferveur de la situation, les trois enfants s'étaient retrouvés avec plaisir ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait.

Pour l'instant, autres chose les intéressait : le bouclier magique protégeant la demeure.

-A votre avis, qui l'a crée ? En tout cas, il doit être super fort pour pouvoir faire ça ! je n'arrive pas à le traverser, protesta Trunks en posant la main sur la sphère invisible laissant des auréoles bleues là où étaient posées ses mains.

-Je sais pas, mais c'est surement pas ton père, répliqua Seiji avec sérieux. Il faut sans doute être un très grand magicien pour faire créer ce truc.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! mon papa il est capable de tout ! C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre, protesta Trunks avec fierté.

-Alors pourquoi ne l'aurait il pas crée plus tôt, riposta Seiji décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

-Mais on s'en moque, c'est là et c'est super pratique, interrompit Goten un large sourire aux lèvres désireux d'éviter une bagarre et de causer des problèmes à sa mère. Les deux enfants se fusillèrent un bref moment du regard avant d'oublier leur dispute.

-Alors, vous voulez venir dans ma chambre ? J'ai reçu encore plein de nouveaux jouets géniaux.

-Et tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? s'exclamèrent les deux enfants une expression scandalisée sur le visage.

-Non, je voulais vous faire la surprise, répondit le gamin de presque cinq ans aux cheveux lavande avant de se lever du canapé.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller jouer dehors et que mon grand frère doive travailler aujourd'hui, remarqua Goten l'air triste.

-De toutes façons, papa et maman ne voudraient pas, souligna Trunks. On ne peut plus tellement sortir dehors et je n'ai plus le droit d'aller en ville avec maman. Il parait que ça peut être dangereux mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, ajouta il avec mécontentement. Je suis grand maintenant !

-Mais si ce que mon père disait est vrai, ce serait triste quand même de jouer si il n'y a plus de nature…. Papa avait l'air soucieux, je ne comprends pas.

-Dites c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Vous êtes trop lents, s'énerva Trunks en ouvrant la porte.

En guise de réponse, Goten éclata de rire avant de faire signe à son ami qui affichait un air blasé de le suivre.

Dans le ciel, le ciel tournait lentement du bleu à l'indigo avec un vent qui se levait.

Pas loin de la capitale des ombres se déplaçaient gagnant petit à petit du terrain.

Il était possible qu'une attaque soit lancée dans peu de temps.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

**Reconstruction Chapitre 15 **

Dans un lieu ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'Enfer, où aucune vie ne pouvait plus exister, des bruits étaient malgré tout perceptibles.

-Je n'en peux plus de rester ici à me tourner les pouces ! Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent et récoltent la gloire.

-Dois je donc en conclure que tu serais jaloux ? Que c'est amusant, rétorqua une voix moqueuse chargée de mépris.

-Silence pauvre fou, répliqua la première voix avec animosité. Tu parles beaucoup mais tu apprécierais beaucoup de passer à l'action… Et ça ce dit général de l'apocalypse ! Une flèche se planta à ses pieds en guise d'avertissement au même moment, un corbeau décharné atterrit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

-Hum, désolé mais je dois te laisser, une affaire urgente à traiter. A plus tard Seth, lança la première voix. Une ombre accompagnée de l'oiseau se glissa hors du lieu, se détachant par moments des parois irradiées par une lueur rougeâtre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce semblant capitonnée et glacée, ou la couleur dominante était le bleu acier. A cet instant, l'ombre se matérialisa prenant une forme solide et l'aspect d'un homme brun balafré au regard aussi glacé que son appartement.

-Alors, il semblerait que tu ais pu regrouper les informations nécessaires… A ces mots, le charognard croassa en guise d'approbation. Et reprend ton aspect habituel, immédiatement ! Cracha il avec mépris. Pour la seconde fois, une transformation eût lieu. Un homme à l'aspect miteux était tombé à genoux devant le brun, visiblement terrifié.

-Oui seigneur Kuroyuki, cette planète ne semble guère abriter de personnes suffisamment dangereuses pour nous inquiéter. Malgré tout, j'ai perçu des énergies hautement élevées, ne semblant pas être humaines… Penseriez vous que ?

-Comment ? Tu es incapable de faire une déduction ? Misérable ! Kuroyuki fût à deux doigts de lancer une violente attaque mais la boule de ki noir s'éteignit après avoir été créée. Bah, pourquoi devrais je être surpris de la part d'un espion de sous catégorie ? Tu disais qu'elles étaient hautement élevées ?

-Oui, elles semblaient même être et pardonnez moi cette comparaison… De votre niveau seigneur.

-Où les as-tu repérées précisément ? Parle et vite !

-Eh bien dans une ville baptisée capitale située sur le continent central. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, il m'était impossible d'avancer en direction de la maison, tous mes assauts ont été repoussés. Je vous en prie, pardonnez mon échec, supplia il le visage tremblant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as fait du bon travail, répondit avec douceur le balafré, c'est pour cette raison que je te pardonne ! A ces dires, il lança une rafale noire atteignant l'espion et le congelant immédiatement.

Cela ne se peut, il n'y pas d'humains plus forts que nous, nous sommes l'élite. Les élus de Shao Kahn. Mais peut être, oui peut être qu'il ne mentait pas et que ces larves valent la peine que je les voie en compagnie des notres, peu importe les ordres et les autres. Sur ces mots, il créa un tourbillon d'où s'échappait un air glacial et des flocons noirs.

Kuroyuki a osé, murmura à voix basse et menaçante l'empereur d'Outre Monde en ne cessant de caresser une créature monstrueuse semblable à un dragon. Cela ne fait rien, rien du tout, ricana il à voix basse. Il paiera cette traitrise au prix fort le moment venu.

_Capsule Corporation au même moment. _

La discussion ne semblait pas prête de s'achever et cela faisait bien près de trois heures qu'elle durait. Elle avait notamment amené de la mauvaise humeur, des grincements de dents et de l'incrédulité. Végéta surtout, refusait de croire à cette prétendue histoire.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que d'imaginer des trucs dans ce goût là ? Les nameks m'étonneront toujours, non seulement ils ont le sens de l'humour mais une imagination débordante.

-Si c'est seulement de l'imagination, alors comment expliques tu tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, la coupa Chichi.

-Et selon toi, pourquoi aurait on placé des boucliers autour de nos demeures ? Il est clair qu'on tient à nous garder en vie, rappela piccolo sans perdre son calme.

-Keuf, quelle bande d'abrutis je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais je lui en collerais une si je l'avais en face de moi ! Du danger, et puis quoi encore ? Si il y en a autant l'affronter directement.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu tiens donc tant que ça à mettre en danger la vie de ton fils, hurla Bulma en renversant le thermos de café. On ignore tout des combattants de Shao Kahn et de son armée, c'est différent de l'affrontement avec Cell. Il n'y a PAS de renseignements, n'est ce pas Piccolo ?

-Non aucun, Rayden ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Il ne semble pas avoir d'alliés qui pourraient nous prêter main forte et j'ignore un grand nombre de choses sur Outre Monde. Tout ce qui est certain c'est que de nombreux royaumes sont tombés avant le notre sous leur emprise et que nous courrons un grand danger.

-A cause des serviteurs de l'empereur, demanda timidement Krilin qui était revenu en catastrophe après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone de Bulma.

-Non pas exactement, ils ne peuvent conquérir un royaume que si ils remportent un tournoi infernal. Mais cette fois, ils semblerait qu'ils aient violé les règles… Il n'y aura aucun tournoi, juste la conquête de la terre…

-Pfff, juste quand on commençait enfin à avoir la paix, marmonna Krillin. Il avait peine à y croire : Comment après le bonheur d'être devenu père d'une adorable petite fille d'à peine un mois ils en étaient passés à cette situation ? Et il redoutait par-dessus tout que ses adversaires potentiels s'en prennent également à sa nouvelle famille. Sans compter l'absence de Son Goku…

-C'est donc ici qu'ils résident ? Dans ce trou à rats, s'esclaffa le général de l'Apocalypse en observant les constructions. Pitoyable, vraiment pitoyable. Non peut être pas autant que les piètres efforts de ce maudit dieu, toujours dans nos pattes.

Mais bon, une fois remis en l'état, ce lieu aura peut être un peu plus de charme…

A ses cotés, un escadron de soldats en armure et armes au poing attendaient patiemment ses ordres. Un lieu à détruire de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? Ils avaient eu la permission de passer le temps en faisant exploser des bâtiments ou en détruisant partiellement les systèmes électriques de la ville la rendant ainsi « aveugle ».

-Encore trois minutes, murmura Kuroyuki en observant avec délectation le bâtiment orange aux formes grotesques. Au moment voulu, il dégaina son sabre en direction du siège de la puissante compagnie. Immédiatement des éclairs noirs d'une puissance inouïe se heurtèrent au bouclier. Sans paraître ennuyé de ce phénomène, il fit un second mouvement d'escrime. Cette fois, une brèche nette se dessina dans le kekkaï et ne se résorba pas.

-Bien, nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser. Mais surtout, restez polis envers eux. Maintenant, allez y !

-Mais que ? se demanda Bulma en perdant l'équilibre et se rattrapant aux bras de Végéta. Oh merci.

-Heuuu Bulma, il y avait une panne de secteur prévue, demanda Krillin en observant les lampes grésiller et s'éteindre deux minutes après.

-Bien sur que non, Abruti, hurla elle en serrant les poings. Je n'y comprends rien.

-Et comment se fait il qu'il y'ait un froid aussi inattendu et mordant ?

-Ils nous ont trouvés, trouvés et sont décidés à nous abattre, remarqua Piccolo.

-Alors qu'ils viennent, je les attends de pied ferme, déclara Végéta en envoyant voler sa chaise et se précipitant sur la porte. D'après sa mine réjouie, rien de mieux ne pouvait arriver.

-Oh non, soupira Trunks, que se passe il ? Juste au moment où on commençait à bien s'amuser !

-C'est peut être ton grand père qui fait une invention, questionna Goten avec curiosité.

-Peut être mais c'est agaçant, répliqua le demi saïyen, visiblement peu habitué à ce genre de contrariétés.

-A mon avis, on va encore s'amuser, mais différemment, fit observer leur ami.

-Comment ça s'amuser différ… ? Trunks ne pût achever sa phrase, car le mur se fissura ne tardant pas à tomber et renversant par la même occasion les bibliothèques surchargées d'histoires. Le nuage de poussière leur cacha un bref instant la vue mais se dispersa laissant apparaître un groupe de soldats à l'aspect menaçant.

-Mais, mais ils ressemblent à ceux que j'ai vu dans un de mes rêves ! s'exclama Goten qui recula d'un pas imité par ses amis.

-Dans un de tes rêves ? Et qui en est au courant, demanda Seiji en se rapprochant du mur mi inquiet mi prêt à essayer de se défendre.

-Ben… Personne puisque c'était qu'un rêve, ajouta le fils de Son Goku. Un rêve c'est pas réel, ajouta il pour se justifier.

-C'est pas le moment ! les interrompit Trunks. En tout cas, vous les vilains, vous n'aviez pas le droit de détruire ma chambre ! Sortez avant que je me fâche, hurla il en les pointant de l'index dans une très bonne imitation de son père. Ce qui n'eût pas le moindre effet sur les tueurs qui s'avancèrent vers eux avec pour seul but de les supprimer.

Cette fois, la peur était bien palpable, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, qui plus est ça serait à prendre comme un exercice.

Parant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les coups et ripostant, il étaient forcés d'admettre que c'était totalement différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Ces hommes ne se battaient pas pour le plaisir mais pour les abattre.

-C'est passé près, remarqua Goten en esquivant de justesse une lance qui aurait pu lui laisser une belle estafilade. Ils trichent, ils ont pas le droit d'utiliser les armes !

-Qui a dit ça, ils ont leurs règles, répliqua Seiji en envoyant un coup de poing à son adversaire qui tomba à terre. Bons sang ça changeait vraiment des bagarres habituelles ou des katas. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, encore plus d'efforts étaient nécessaires pour tenter de contenir sa peur qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain sur la raison. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser correctement le Ki autrement appelé énergie.

-Attention, restez pas là ! L'injonction eût l' effet escompté et ils se jetèrent immédiatement à terre pour ne pas prendre de plein fouet la rafale qui atteignit trois soldats et les cloua à terre.

-Trunks, mais comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Goten une expression de stupeur mêlée à de la jalousie sur le visage en se relevant après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

-Comme mon papa me l'avait montré, répondit il avec fierté.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que leurs attaques malgré leurs puissances n'avaient pas été assez efficaces et l'éclat d'une lame brillait derrière eux. Mais cette fois, ils étaient tous les trois fatigués, avaient du mal à tenir le coup. C'était fini… Les yeux fermés, ils entendirent deux secondes plus tard un bruit sourd et une voix familière.

-Eh bien, ils ne se gênent vraiment pas. Non contents d'entrer chez les gens, ils sont lâches, constata Krilin. Vous allez bien ? demanda il devant la mine figée d'inquiétude des enfants.

-Où, où est mon père demanda Trunks d'une voix mal assurée, visiblement il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, nous aussi on a eu de la visite. Waouh, ajouta il, je sais pas comment vous avez fait mais je suis impressionné.

-C'est vraiment pitoyable, ils nous envoient n'importe quoi, ronchonna Végéta en faisant craquer ses doigts. Trunks !

-Seiji ! Tout va bien ? Réponds moi.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, encore sous le choc de l'assaut Seiji se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de son père tremblant de peur et ne désirant qu'une chose : que tout ça soit fini le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son père le serrer, il recouvrit un peu plus de quiétude. De son coté, Goten s'était précipité dans les bras de sa mère et pleurait à chaudes larmes sans retenue encore terrifié par ce qui venait de se produire.

-Papa, j'ai… j'ai fait comme tu me l'as appris, j'ai tenu bon et je ne voulais pas perdre, affirma Trunks en levant timidement les yeux et rebraquant instantanément son regard vers le sol.

-Je comprends, c'est bien Trunks, c'est vraiment très bien. Tu t'es bien battu, aussi bien que moi.

-Vous aussi, ajouta Piccolo en adressant à son fils et à Goten un sourire. Goten… Ton père serait fier de toi, autant que moi. Mais maintenant c'est fini.

-Tu en es sûr papa?

-Je ne sais pas Seiji.

-Si ce n'est pas touchant cette petite réunion. Très émouvant vraiment, j'espère que vous la vivez à fond car ce sera sans doute la dernière.

-Mais qui ? S'exclama végéta d'un ton furieux. Devant lui, un inconnu tout de noir et de bleu vêtu, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

-Vous vous battez bien pour des humains. Mais face à moi ce sera une autre paire de manches, ricana Kuroyuki. Préparez vous… à la défaite !

-Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir ! gronda Végéta en s'élançant sur le nouvel ennemi.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

**Reconstruction Chapitre 16**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Végéta se figea sur place. Le fixant avec un agacement non dissimulé , Végéta tourna les yeux vers son nouvel ennemi.

-Ah oui parce que tu crois franchement ce que tu dis ? pauvre crétin !

-Naturellement, répliqua Kuroyuki en esquissant un sourire meurtrier.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu en deviendrais presque comique ! Tes hommes de main sont tous morts et tu ne vas pas tarder à aller les rejoindre.

-Je crois que toi et tes amis vous vous trompez sur moi. Je ne suis pas comme eux : je suis sous les ordres directs du seigneur Shao Kahn. Je dirige avec trois autres généraux la marche sur votre pitoyable royaume. Et je peux t'assurer que je n' ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec des sous combattants comme toi.

Pas si vite ! Je me fous de la Terre et de ce qu'elle risque de devenir. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu vas amèrement regretter : de m'avoir traité de sous combattant. Prends ca ! Il se jeta immédiatement sur son assaillant sans réfléchir envahi par la colère. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son adversaire esquive le coup et le lui renvoie.

-Fils de… tu as peut être paré ce coup mais pas les suivants, marmonna il à voix basse. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Il était de temps de passer au stade supérieur, c'est à dire devenir un super saïyen.

-Il ne devrait pas se jeter tête baissée dans la bataille… C'est à se demander si il apprendra un jour de ses erreurs, soupira Krilin.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Piccolo. Mais pour l'instant nous ferions mieux de rester où nous sommes. Et ce pour deux bonnes raisons : il ne nous le pardonnerait jamais et nous risquerions d'épuiser inutilement nos forces.

-A alors ça ca veut dire que qu'on….

-Qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le moment oui. Il faut qu'on réussisse à comprendre la stratégie de nos ennemis pour avoir une chance de les contrer.

A quelques mètres plus loin, le duel continuait sans que Végéta arrive à prendre le dessus réellement et se retrouve propulsé à terre.

-C'est donc là tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? je m'en doutais un peu remarque. Bien, maintenant fini de rigoler, c'est à moi de te donner un petit échantillon de mes pouvoirs. Tout en parlant il générait une boule d'énergie noire qu'il lança contre Végéta. Le projectile l'atteignit par chance seulement au bras gauche. Mais il eût un effet auquel personne ne s'était attendu. Le membre s'enveloppa d'une épaisse couche de glace noire. Sauf qu'il n'était pas gelé que superficiellement mais en intégralité.

-Mon… Mon bras. Ca tu vas le payer ! je vais te buter.

-Non Végéta ! n'y va pas dans cet état !

-Papa, non !

En un bref instant, il croisa les regards terrifiés de sa femme et de son fils mais pas seulement les leurs. Tous les autres aussi. Mais comment diable se pouvait il qu'il semblent tenir autant que ça à lui ? Bande d'abrutis finis ! sa colère reprit le dessus. Il était le prince des saïyens, l'homme le plus puissant de cette planète et il ferait payer chèrement l'affront reçu. Retenant un cri de rage il se précipita à nouveau sur le général de l'apocalypse.

-Tu es assez stupide pour vouloir perdre définitivement ton bras lors du combat ? A moins que je ne prenne aussi le deuxième que tu possèdes pour faire bon poids ?

A ces mots, il vit avec satisfaction cet idiot se figer sur place.

-Que comment ça tu veux dire que que…

-Evidemment. Ton bras est déjà inutilisable et au moindre choc il volera en éclats. Mais si tu tiens à m'offrir le second , ne te gêne surtout pas. A ces paroles, la coupe semblait prête à déborder dans l'immédiat. La tension était plus que palpable dans la salle et fût troublée par l'apparition d'une femme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux noirs tout de violet vêtue.

-Kuroyuki... Tu es décidément plus stupide que je ne le croyais. Tiens tu à perdre la vie pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête? Railla la nouvelle venue.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Sindel. Qui plus est tu es dans la même situation que moi.

-Pas tout à fait et il semblerait que notre seigneur en ait plus qu'assez de t'attendre.

-Pft, j'ai compris, marmonna le général de l'apocalypse. Pardon. Je dois marquer une pause dans notre petit face à face.

-Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille pauvre imbécile! Et la gonzesse qui t'accompagne aussi sans nul doute!

-Végéta, ne les provoque pas, tenta vainement Bulma.

Sindel détourna la tête vers lui et le regarda de haut comme si n'avait était qu'une souillure sur le sol.

-Tu ne crains pas de blasphémer pauvre fou... Ca te perdra. Mais si tu tiens à nous retrouver, prépare toi à mourir et à agoniser... Dans les pires souffrances, lança elle avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon d'air imité par son compagnon d'armes laissant le petit groupe désemparé.

-Bon. Et bien au moins ils sont sûrs d'eux même, nota Krilin le teint légérement blême. Une nouvelle menace, auraient ils un jour la chance d'avoir une paix durable?

-Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul? Bravo tu veux peut être une médaille qu'est ce que tu peux ajouter d'autre? Explosa Végéta en fracassant de rage le mur. Ce qui eût pour effet de faire reculer son fils de quelques pas terrifié par l'expression de ce dernier. Mais ses amis ne semblaient pas être en meilleur état que lui.

-Au lieu de te laisser emporter, essaie plutôt de réfléchir à une solution efficace et pense à te soigner. Tu ne changeras donc jamais, soupira Piccolo qui semblait émerger d'une profonde réflexion.

Le saïyen lui lança un regard assassin qui ne l'atteignit absolument pas. Pour l'instant il y avait d'autres priorités.

-A quoi donc penses tu, finit par demander Chichi qui semblait être sur des charbons ardents.

-Pourquoi devrais je te répondre? Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Est ce que ça touche aux Dragons balls, suggéra Bulma. Si c'est le cas, le radar fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

-En partie oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Il vaut mieux prévoir de quoi nous soigner car je ne pense pas qu'ils nous laisserons en paix si facilement.

-Si on veut battre ces méchants, on doit être inulvérables? Demanda timidement Goten.

-Invulnérables mon chéri, rectifia Chichi. C'est vrai que ce serait un avantage.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, lança Bulma. Utiliser les Dragon Balls pour que C16 se joigne à nous?

-Exactement. Et comme le temps nous est compté, plus vite nous les rassemblerons mieux ce sera. Et il faudra que je parle à Gohan, il est sur leur liste lui aussi.

-Et ça t'amuse de nous le rappeler? S'offusqua Chichi à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

-Mais calmez vous enfin! Pourquoi vous disputez vous autant, demanda Seiji d'une voix ou la déception se percevait.

-C'est vrai ça, ajouta Goten sur un ton de défi. C'est contre ceux qui nous ont fait du mal que vous devez vous mettre en colère. Les deux injonctions amenèrent sur le visage des adultes une stupeur monstre. Visiblement, les enfants semblaient moins perdre leur sang froid face à la situation que leurs aînés.

Finalement, il fût décidé que personne ne partirait jusqu'à nouvel ordre de Capsule corp.

Les heures passèrent lentement, permettant à chacun de reprendre un peu le dessus. Végéta disparût sans donner d'indication ulcéré par l'affront subi.

Au bout d'un temps qui avait paru interminable pour certains, Gohan fit enfin son apparition en compagnie de deux de ses amis visiblement ébranlés. Il était évident que d'autres assauts avaient été menés

-Que se passe il bon sang, s'alarma Kaedé?

-On dirait que tout devient de plus en plus dangereux depuis que l'éclipse a eu lieu... Est ce que c'est une menace aussi dangereuse que celle du passé, demanda Gohan en levant les yeux vers sa mère et son professeur.

-Oui; et je pense que vous aussi, vous avez le droit de savoir. Krillin fit un bref résumé de la situation et de ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

-Je vois. Donc tout le monde doit faire face à des adversaires dont on ne connait presque rien, dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels... Et je dois reprendre les armes? Il marqua un court temps d'interruption et reprit sa tirade. Et bien désolé de vous décevoir mais pour moi, c'est non.

A suivre


End file.
